Sentimientos escondidos
by harmonyisallforme
Summary: ADAPTACION: SHORT STORY: Fingir ser la amante del jefe era una cosa… pero, en ese momento, todo el mundo en la oficina creía que Hermione era la prometida de Harry James Potter. Hermione tenía que recordarse constantemente que aquella relación era una farsa, pero ¿hasta dónde estaría dispuesto a llegar Harry con el compromiso.HP/HG. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. **Personajes:** J. K. Rowling. **Historia:** P. Jordan.

* * *

 **Argumento:**

Fingir ser la amante del jefe era una cosa… pero, en ese momento, todo el mundo en la oficina creía que Hermione era la prometida de Harry James Potter.

Hermione tenía que recordarse constantemente que aquella relación era una farsa, pero ¿hasta dónde estaría dispuesto a llegar Harry con el compromiso.

* * *

Igual que le ocurría siempre que pasaba por delante del despacho de su jefe, Hermione se puso tensa y se obligó a mirar al frente y no al interior de la habitación.

De no haber sido por su mejor amigo, ella nunca habría aceptado trabajar para Harry James Potter, admitió sombría. El problema con los mejores amigos era que algunas veces, demasiadas a su parecer, creían saber lo que era mejor para una. Su mejor amigo era así, por lo cual había insistido hasta convencerla para que se presentara a ese puesto.

¡Sí, su mejor amigo era un hombre! Ron y ella se conocían desde los días de la escuela primaria y su amistad se había reforzado al haber estudiado también en la misma universidad.

Ya habían pasado cuatro años después de haber terminado allí y su amistad era más firme que nunca. Por eso ella le había hecho caso y se había presentado al puesto en el estudio de arquitectos e interioristas que él creía perfecto para ella.

Seguramente lo habría sido de no ser por ciertos hilos que el dueño de la empresa, Harry James Potter, manejaba con mano férrea y sin remordimientos. Como cuando había ubicado el escritorio de ella lo más alejado posible del de Ron, aunque los dos iban a trabajar en el mismo proyecto.

Debería haber escuchado su voz interior desde el principio, se dijo clavando sus hermosos ojos marrones en el suelo. El sol que entraba a raudales por la ventana hacía relucir su largo cabello castaño. Sus espesas pestañas aumentaban la sensualidad de su mirada, que se completaba con unos carnosos labios.

Al dejar atrás el despacho del jefe suspiró aliviada. No necesitaba asomarse para saber si él se hallaba allí o no. Había desarrollado una percepción tan precisa que le advertía de cuándo Harry se encontraba cerca.

Si hubiera tenido algo de sentido común, habría hecho caso a su corazón acelerado y al calor de sus entrañas durante la entrevista con él para el puesto. Luego, cuando Ron le había preguntado jovialmente si Harry le había parecido sexy, ella le había asegurado que no había reparado en eso. Entonces Ron había soltado una carcajada y le había contado cómo solían reaccionar todas las mujeres ante su jefe. Aquello había sido la perdición para ella ya que, cuando le habían ofrecido el puesto, su propio orgullo no le había permitido rechazarlo.

Lo cierto era que sí le habían impresionado profundamente la masculinidad y el poderoso atractivo sexual de Harry James Potter. Aunque ella era inmune a ambas, se dijo consciente de que intentaba engañarse conforme entraba en la sala que compartía con Ron y otros miembros del equipo.

—¿Qué tal el fin de semana? —le preguntó Ron al verla sentarse.

—Bien. Todos en casa te mandan recuerdos. Y tu madre me ha dado un bote de mermelada de ciruela para ti.

Ron gruñó.

—Tengo un armario lleno de esos botes. Después de veintiséis años debería saber que no me gusta la mermelada de ciruela.

—A lo mejor está intentando convertirte. Por cierto, le gustaría saber cuándo les vas a presentar a Lavender —dijo Hermione entre risas.

Al advertir el cansancio en el rostro de él, Hermione dejó de reír.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó preocupada—. Vamos, Ron. Soy yo, ¿recuerdas?

Ella sí que recordaba lo mucho que él la había ayudado y apoyado cuando había roto con su primer gran amor nada más ingresar en la universidad.

—Se trata de Lavender —le confesó Ron con tristeza—. Hemos tenido una pequeña discusión este fin de semana. Y no ha sido la primera. Hermione, no la comprendo: tan pronto me anima a que vivamos juntos y empecemos a hacer planes de futuro, como sale con sus amigas y no quiere saber nada de mí. Y todo por…

Ron apartó la mirada.

—¿Todo por qué? —insistió ella.

Ron negó con la cabeza. Hermione suspiró. Lavender también llevaba poco tiempo en la empresa. Dado que trabajaban en proyectos diferentes y que Hermione había estado de vacaciones, todavía no se conocían. Lo único que sabía era que Ron y Lavender salían juntos y que se habían enamorado perdidamente el uno del otro.

—Todos los novios se pelean, Ron —lo consoló—. ¿Por qué no intentáis solucionarlo hablándolo?

—Esto no es una riña de enamorados. Ella está siendo totalmente irracional y lo sabe. Y en cuanto a que lo hablemos… ¡Yo no tolero que nadie me cuestione cómo vivo mi vida!

Era evidente que él se sentía ofendido, se dijo Hermione e intentó subirle el ánimo a base de bromas.

—¿Qué ha hecho ella? ¿Obligarte a desprenderte de tu desgastado equipamiento deportivo?

Al no obtener respuesta, Hermione lo miró preocupada.

—De acuerdo, es algo tan serio que las bromas están fuera de lugar. Es sólo que a veces puedes ser muy obstinado y, si se trata de ceder un poco antes que perder a alguien especial para ti, entonces…

—No es tan simple como eso, Herms. Además, si ella realmente me amara, no necesitaría establecer unas condiciones tan ridículas porque sabría que… —dijo él y enmudeció bruscamente.

—¿Qué es lo que sabría? —inquirió ella perpleja.

Durante un minuto, creyó que él no respondería pero entonces, como si no pudiera contenerse, Ron espetó:

—Sabría que tú eres lo más parecido que tengo a una hermana y que de ninguna manera sientes algo por mí, igual que yo no lo siento por ti. El hecho de que ella nunca haya tenido un mejor amigo chico no significa nada. Y en cuanto a su sugerencia de que tú tal vez estés secretamente enamorada de mí… ¡simplemente es ridícula!

Hermione necesitó unos segundos para asimilar las palabras de Ron. Y entonces protestó.

—¡Cómo es posible que piense eso! Debes de haberla entendido mal.

—Ojalá fuera así —respondió Ron sombríamente.

—Déjame que hable yo con ella, Ron.

—No servirá de nada, ella no te creerá. Eso es lo que realmente me molesta. Le he jurado que he sido totalmente sincero con ella acerca de ti y de mí, pero parece que mi palabra no vale nada —replicó él y su expresión se endureció—. Lo que ella quiere, o más bien lo que dice que le han aconsejado sus amigas, es que yo le demuestre que no hay nada entre tú y yo rompiendo toda relación contigo. Ella dice que si la amara accedería a hacerlo. Dice que no aceptará que haya otra mujer en mi vida que signifique más para mí que ella. Y dice que, si no acepto sus términos, eso supone que tú significas más que ella para mí. He intentado que comprenda lo tonta y sexista que está siendo, y que si me amara aceptaría mi palabra de honor de que está equivocada. Después de todo, yo te conozco mucho mejor que ella. No estarás secretamente enamorada de mí, ¿verdad?

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

—¡En absoluto! —le aseguró sinceramente.

Ella podía comprender cómo y por qué esa discusión se les había ido de las manos, aunque se sentía ofendida por el hecho de que Lavender la creyera capaz de romper una relación ajena. Dos personas que se habían enamorado perdidamente pero que no se conocían bien, un buen puñado de celos femeninos, una pizca de inseguridad y una buena cantidad de orgullo masculino conformaban los ingredientes para una explosión de lo más destructiva.

Tras la mirada enfadada y obstinada de Ron, ella podía ver el dolor que él intentaba esconder. Instintivamente se inclinó hacia delante y tomó la mano de él entre las suyas para brindarle consuelo.

* * *

Harry James Potter, que en aquel momento atravesaba las dependencias de su equipo de diseñadores, se detuvo en seco al ver la intimidad con la que Hermione sujetaba la mano de Ron mientras lo miraba llena de ternura.

Él tenía treinta y cuatro años, dirigía su propia empresa, innovadora y rentable, y supuestamente poseía una mente rápida y astuta, se dijo. ¿Cómo había pasado por alto su reacción al ver a Hermione la primera vez? ¿Y por qué no había puesto distancia con ella entonces?

Porque, arrogantemente, había creído que podía controlar sus emociones, admitió.

Nada más verla, una intensa y poderosa reacción emocional y física lo había invadido pero no había querido darle importancia, diciéndose que, por mucho que la encontrara atractiva, él no mezclaba los negocios con el placer. Nunca había tenido problemas en seguir esa norma.

Pero había infravalorado la fuerza de sus propios sentimientos. Y mucho.

Él era hijo único. Su madre había fallecido al poco de que él naciera; su padre, cuando él estaba en su primer año de universidad. De manera que se había centrado en su trabajo, donde encontraba la única seguridad que él creía que necesitaba.

Casarse y tener hijos algún día también entraba en sus planes. ¡Pero enamorarse perdidamente y que eso descabalara todo su mundo, no! Y eso era exactamente lo que había sucedido. Aún más, cada día le resultaba más difícil manejar esos sentimientos.

Había intentado distanciarse de Hermione, cortar con lo que sentía hacia ella mostrando una fachada de fría indiferencia, pero era como intentar respirar sin oxígeno, admitió sombrío.

Cada día, varias veces, se descubría con alguna excusa para acercarse al escritorio de Hermione. Cada día observaba celoso cómo ella derrochaba sobre Ron las atenciones que él deseaba para sí.

Se había dicho de todo a sí mismo, desde que estaba siendo poco profesional hasta que estaba comportándose de forma ridícula, pero no había conseguido cambiar un ápice sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Y lo que sentía en aquel momento eran unas poderosas ganas de acercarse a Hermione, tomarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta lograr que le deseara tanto como él a ella, ¡y al diablo con las consecuencias! Sorprendentemente, todavía más fuerte que su deseo de hacerle el amor era el de cuidarla y protegerla: protegerla de los maliciosos comentarios de algunas de sus compañeras y de las consecuencias de su propio comportamiento.

No importaba lo mucho que se repitiera que, como empleada suya, no tenía más derecho a su protección que el resto de los empleados, o que él no tenía derecho a querer protegerla. La amaba y no podía soportar oír lo que se estaba diciendo de ella. Le resultaba muy difícil quedarse de brazos cruzados y permitir que sucediera lo inevitable. Porque todo el mundo, por lo que parecía, creía que antes o después alguien, tal vez el propio Ron, le diría que dejara de ponerse en ridículo mostrando tan abiertamente sus sentimientos hacia un hombre que claramente no le correspondía.

Si un adulto debía sufrir un amor no correspondido, sería mejor que lo hiciera en secreto. Como le ocurría a él.

Pero ¿qué derecho tenía él a interferir, ya fuera como su jefe o como el hombre que la amaba? Tal vez moralmente ninguno, pero emocionalmente… Harry exhaló pesadamente.

Impotente, vio cómo Hermione se acercaba más a Ron. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no abalanzarse sobre ellos y separarlos.

¿Acaso Hermione no sabía que estaba poniéndose en ridículo? ¿Acaso le daba igual? ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta de que la gente la criticaba a sus espaldas por amar a un hombre que sólo la veía como amiga?

Una semana antes, por casualidad, él había escuchado una conversación en la que Lavender le había confesado desesperada a otra empleada la discusión que había mantenido con Ron acerca de la amistad de él con Hermione.

—Él jura que ella no es más que una amiga —había dicho Lavender llorosa.

—Tal vez él vea así su relación pero es evidente que ella no comparte esa visión —había contestado su interlocutora—. ¡Mira cómo lo ha seguido hasta aquí! No cometas el mismo error que yo, Lavender: mi ex me juró que su secretaria no significaba nada para él pero, como la loba ésa me dijo el día que él me dejó por ella, ella quería estar con él y nada iba a detenerla para conseguirlo. ¡Algunas mujeres son así! Y Hermione es una de ésas. Sólo tienes que verla cuando está con Ron, es evidente lo que siente por él. Todos sus ratos libres los pasa con él. Créeme, quiere conseguirlo, da igual lo que él diga o crea.

—No sigas, por favor —había protestado Lavender—. Ron dice que me ama, pero…

—¡Que te lo demuestre! ¡Dile que quieres que la saque de su vida!

Pero era evidente que Hermione no estaba fuera de la vida de Ron ni tenía ninguna intención de salir de ella.

¿Acaso ella no tenía orgullo, autoestima, respeto por sí misma? ¿No se le había ocurrido dejar de obsesionarse con Ron y encontrar algún hombre que la amara y deseara?, se preguntó Harry enfadado.

¿Algún hombre?

Frunció la boca mientras se preguntaba por enésima vez por qué aquello le ocurría a él. No era ni mucho menos lo que deseaba. Los celos iban a acabar con él.

Con cinismo, se dijo que un guionista de una comedia televisiva se frotaría las manos ante aquella situación: Harry ama a Hermione, quien ama a Ron, quien ama a Lavender, quien ama a Ron, quien no ama a Hermione, quien no ama a Harry, quien sí la amaba a ella con un deseo salvaje y autodestructivo que dispara todos sus resortes emocionales cada vez que la ve. ¡Y no ayudaba nada que siempre la encontrara cerca de Ron!

Si él fuera Ron, por mucha ética de los negocios y muchas reglas autoimpuestas, tendría a Hermione en sus brazos y la estaría besando antes de que ella se diera cuenta. Inspiró profundamente mientras intentaba mantener el control sobre sí mismo.

Había incluso llegado a plantearse despedirla. Sabía que no sería justo y además la ley le impedía hacerlo. Pero había una razón más contundente: ella era demasiado valiosa para el negocio como para perderla.

Y ése sólo era un motivo más por el cual la amaba. A diferencia de Ron, que era un buen trabajador, serio y responsable, Hermione había aportado una pasión y una habilidad para su puesto en el equipo que había dotado al proyecto un nuevo dinamismo.

Él había intentado superar sus sentimientos hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas. En los últimos meses había tenido más citas que en los últimos años. Pero ninguna de esas mujeres había conseguido apartarla de sus pensamientos más que unos pocos segundos.

* * *

Por una vez, el sensor anti-Harry de Hermione no funcionaba adecuadamente. A ella no se le ocurrió que Harry pudiera oírla conforme sacudió la cabeza y dio un suave apretón a la mano de Ron.

—Aquí no podemos hablar de esto. ¿Por qué no cenamos juntos esta noche? Tengo un montón de cosas que contarte acerca de lo que está ocurriendo en casa.

* * *

Al verla, Harry sintió como si alguien le rasgara el corazón músculo a músculo. Quiso correr hacia ella y preguntarle si era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Obligarla a retirarse para que Ron y Lavender continuaran con sus vidas, con su amor?

Él no tenía ningún derecho a interferir, se advirtió bruscamente. Pero si no lo hacía él, ¿quién lo haría? Y además, añadió una voz en su interior, ¿no tenía él derecho, como jefe, a tener un ambiente de trabajo sin torbellinos emocionales y dramas que acapararan la atención de sus trabajadores, restándosela de la que dedicaban al trabajo?

* * *

Ignorante de lo que Harry pensaba, Hermione contempló a Ron. Le apenaba enormemente verlo tan abatido y quería hacer todo lo posible por ayudarlo.

Lavender amaba a Ron, de eso no había duda, y ella sabía que Ron amaba a Lavender. Le sorprendía que Ron hubiera tenido la necesidad de preguntarle si estaba enamorada de él. ¿Cómo iba a estarlo si… si ella se había enamorado de Harry?

¡Harry! De pronto elevó la cabeza y miró hacia el pasillo que conducía a su despacho. Al verlo en la puerta mirándolos, se puso rígida y se ruborizó.

Ron era un hombre guapo pero demasiado joven para ella. No podía compararse con la presencia poderosamente masculina, adulta y letal de Harry James Potter, tan cargado de testosterona que ninguna mujer en su presencia podría ignorarlo. Ella se esforzaba por fingir que sí lo hacía, aunque en realidad estaba pendiente de él todo el tiempo. Algunas veces, como en aquel momento, algo fallaba y sus sensores de protección no funcionaban. Algunas veces con sólo ver a Harry su cuerpo se revolucionaba, el estómago le cosquilleaba, las piernas le temblaban… y lo que también quedaban temblando eran sus emociones.

Porque la verdad era que Harry reunía todo lo que ella siempre había soñado de un hombre. Él era el príncipe azul de su infancia hecho realidad, el compendio de sus fantasías más oscuras y secretas en carne y hueso. Y una cosa peligrosa: él le generaba sueños imposibles sobre el amor y el «vivieron felices para siempre», ¡con cuatro pequeños Harrys o Harriets como poco llamándola «mamá»!

Y eso nunca iba a suceder. Él ni siquiera podía soportarla, cómo iba a amarla. Se lo dejaba muy claro cuando la miraba como en aquel momento: con sus hermosos ojos grises taladrándola con una mirada gélida cargada de ira.

De acuerdo, se le había encogido el corazón, admitió ella, pero no iba a dejarse amilanar. Elevó la barbilla y se enfrentó a aquel cortante escrutinio.

¿Qué tenía aquel cabello oscuro y cortado casi al rape que le hacía querer acercar sus manos a él y recorrer su bella cabeza mientras esa boca tensa se relajaba bajo el deseo…?

—Hermione, quiero verte en mi oficina.

Las frías palabras la devolvieron a tierra.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó ella.

Lo que necesitaba en aquel momento era mantenerse alejada de él, no acercarse. Ella tenía su orgullo, razón por la cual se había negado a acostarse con su primer amor cuando se lo había pedido, y no iba a convertirse en una más de las adoradoras de Harry.

—¡Sí, ahora! —afirmó él tenso.

Ron empujó suavemente a Hermione.

—Te veré esta noche —se despidió.

Harry ya se había encaminado a su oficina. Hermione lo siguió ansiosa. ¿Qué querría? Ellos dos nunca habían manifestado abiertamente ningún conflicto. Básicamente, porque él no sólo era su jefe directo, además era el dueño de la empresa. Pero sí que habían tenido muchos choques sutiles e indirectos.

El orgullo que la llevaba a desafiarlo no provenía tanto del antagonismo de él hacia ella, sino de la conciencia de lo vulnerable a él que era.

Aparte de la catástrofe de su primera incursión en el amor, el corazón de Hermione seguía intacto y así era como pretendía que siguiera hasta bien entrados los treinta, cuando estuviera lista para asentarse. Pero entonces había visto a Harry y sus juiciosos planes se habían esfumado con sólo mirarlo. De nada había servido decirse que ninguna mujer juiciosa se enamoraría perdidamente de un hombre que, evidentemente, nunca iba a sentir lo mismo por ella.

De pronto, Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba frente al despacho de Harry.

Una cortante mirada cargada de hostilidad la paralizó donde se encontraba, dejándola con una sensación como si todos sus pensamientos hubieran sido analizados y desechados.

—Entra y cierra la puerta.

Ella creía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Pero no era eso lo que más le preocupaba, pensó, y se maldijo en silencio por haberse dejado la chaqueta en su silla.

El despacho último modelo controlaba la temperatura electrónicamente, por lo cual no era necesario que sus pezones reaccionaran por un cambio de temperatura, se lamentó. Pero eso era justo lo que estaban haciendo: erizarse y mostrándose al mundo entero como si en la sala hiciera un frío polar.

O como si estuviera excitada.

¡Ella tenía muy clara la auténtica razón pero esperaba que Harry no!

—Siéntate.

Rígidamente, Hermione lo hizo.

* * *

Por una vez, Harry no tenía ningún plan de acción previsto. Sólo sabía que, por su propio bien, ella debía distanciarse de Ron, tanto para cuidar sus propias emociones como su imagen ante los demás.

La expresión sombría de Harry al tiempo que batallaba contra sus propios demonios aumentó la aprensión de Hermione. ¿Qué podía haber hecho ella?

—He reparado en que tus… sentimientos hacia Ron son objeto de numerosos chismorreos en la oficina —comenzó Harry.

Hermione, mortificada, sintió que la punta de las orejas comenzaba a arderle. Harry también se había sentado y ella sólo podía ver su perfil, pero era consciente de que él sabía cómo le estaban afectando sus palabras.

Ella se ruborizó completamente, tanto de ira como de humillación, a medida que fue captando el alcance de aquella acusación. Se puso en pie rápidamente, a la defensiva.

—Si te refieres al ridículo temor de Lavender de que estoy secretamente enamorada de Ron…

—¿Secretamente? —la interrumpió Harry, girándose hacia ella—. No había ningún secretismo en la escena íntima que acabo de presenciar. ¡Una escena inocente a menos que se sepa la verdad! Y toda la empresa sabe la verdad, Hermione.

Ella deseó desaparecer ante la feroz mirada de él. A pesar del estado de shock, logró articular:

—¿Y cuál es esa verdad?

Harry deseaba acercarse a ella y abrazarla, asegurarle que nada ni nadie le haría daño porque él no lo permitiría, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Él estaba haciendo aquello porque quería ayudarla, ¡no para hacerle daño!

—Esa verdad es que te niegas a admitir que tu amor por Ron no es correspondido y que nunca lo será. La forma obsesiva en que lo persigues no sólo está interponiéndose entre él y Lavender, además ha logrado que otras personas te desprecien.

Las brutales palabras la golpearon como una bofetada.

—Eso no es verdad —susurró ella dolida.

—Sí lo es. ¿Acaso no tienes orgullo ni respeto por ti misma?

De pronto Hermione palideció de ira.

* * *

Ya era malo descubrir que sus colegas compartían la visión confundida de Lavender de que ella estaba enamorada de Ron. Pero además descubrir que Harry no sólo conocía el rumor sino que además lo creía la hizo hervir de vergüenza.

Se debatió por superar sus sentimientos y explicarse. Después de todo, independientemente de lo que ella sintiera, Harry era su jefe. Y en aquel momento de su carrera, ella no podía permitirse puntos en su contra, menos aún ser descrita como una obsesa que intentaba imponerse a un hombre que no la correspondía.

—Sólo intentaba decirle a Ron…

—¿El qué? —la cortó Harry acercándose a ella—. ¿Que él estaría mejor contigo por todo lo que lo amas?

—¡No!

—¿No? ¿Entonces, el qué? ¿Estabas rogándole que te amara?

—¡Tampoco! —negó Hermione ferozmente, poniéndose en pie para enfrentarse a él.

Pero en cuanto se levantó deseó no haberlo hecho, al darse cuenta de lo próximos que se hallaban.

Con su metro setenta y cinco de altura, ella no era baja pero sí de huesos finos y delgada. Él medía más de un metro ochenta y poseía un físico robusto, reminiscencia de sus días como capitán del equipo de rugby de su universidad.

¿Cómo habían llegado a aquella humillante situación?, se lamentó ella.

* * *

Harry vio el dolor en sus ojos. Una parte de él se sentía tremendamente enfadado con ella pero en el fondo lo que quería era abrazarla y consolarla. El dolor de Hermione era su dolor y él sufría por ella y con ella.

Fue para consolarla por lo que posó sus manos sobre ella y la atrajo hacia sí, ¡sólo por eso!, se aseguró a sí mismo.

* * *

Hermione se puso rígida al sentir las manos de Harry en sus brazos, consciente de que su estado emocional era muy frágil en aquel momento. Intentó respirar, ya que tenía los pulmones comprimidos ante la impresión: Harry la estaba tocando. Harry la miraba sombrío y con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione exhaló temblorosa.

* * *

Tocarla había sido un error, reconoció Harry gravemente, por muy altruista que hubiera sido su intención inicial. La soltó repentinamente.

* * *

Al verse liberada, Hermione se dio cuenta de lo mucho que ansiaba el contacto con él y se enfadó consigo misma.

—Aparte de todo —retomó Harry con gravedad—, tu comportamiento está alterando el ambiente y el ritmo de trabajo de mi oficina. Y eso es algo que no pienso tolerar. Aquí trabajamos en equipo; cada miembro de este equipo ha sido personalmente elegido por mí como un componente vital de su subequipo. Pero si yo creyera necesario para el bien común reemplazar uno de esos componentes, no tendría ningún remordimiento en hacerlo. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

—Sí, me estás amenazando con despedirme —contestó ella—. ¡Pero estás equivocado, igual que Lavender! Amo a Ron, sí, pero como un amigo. Como un hermano, si lo prefieres. ¡No de la forma que tú sugieres!

—¿Quieres decir que no hay nada sexual en tu..?

—Nada —afirmó categóricamente Hermione sin dejarlo terminar.

Harry le dirigió una mirada tan cínica que la hizo temblar.

—Entonces demuéstralo —la desafió él.

Ella resopló.

—¿Y cómo se supone que debo hacerlo?

—Podrías empezar haciendo público que estás saliendo en serio con otra persona.

—¿Saliendo con otro? —dijo ella incrédula—. ¿Con quién?

—¡Conmigo!

Hermione palideció y se ruborizó de nuevo. ¡Ojalá eso fuera cierto!

* * *

Ella parecía tan asombrada como él, se dijo Harry. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?, se reprochó a sí mismo. Había perdido los papeles tanto moralmente como a otros niveles. Tenía que aclarar cuanto antes que no había hablado en serio y que Hermione debía ignorar lo que había oído.

—¿Estás proponiéndome que…? —dijo ella casi sin aliento—. No, es imposible. No podría hacerlo.

Las palabras de Hermione no sólo hirieron profundamente el orgullo de Harry, además acabaron con sus buenas intenciones. Una implacable determinación se apoderó de él, imponiéndose a todo lo demás.

—Acabas de decir que no estás enamorada de Ron. Estoy dándote la oportunidad de que lo demuestres.

Se produjo una breve pausa cargada de suspense.

—Si no la aceptas, sabré que estás mintiendo.

* * *

Hermione se lo quedó mirando. ¿Cómo demonios se había metido en aquel lío?

—Nadie se creerá que tú y yo estamos saliendo.

—Entonces tendremos que convencerlos, ¿no crees? —la aguijoneó Harry—. ¡La elección es tuya!

—¿Pero tengo elección? —se rebeló ella enfadada—. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Tenía la garganta en carne viva, le escocían los ojos y le dolía el pecho como si fuera víctima de una devastadora gripe. Pero las reacciones de su cuerpo no estaban causadas por un virus físico, sino por uno emocional.

—Lo hago para poner fin al mal ambiente de trabajo en mi empresa. Además, creí que querrías demostrar que no amas a Ron, tal y como aseguras, y darle a él y a Lavender la oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad juntos —reiteró Harry secamente.

Bajo ningún concepto iba a confesarle que lo estaba haciendo porque quería estar con ella.

* * *

—¿A qué se debía todo eso?

Hermione miró nerviosa por encima de su hombro al tiempo que Ron se acercaba a ella, junto a la máquina de agua.

—¿A qué te refieres? —intentó evadirlo ella.

—¿Qué quería Harry? Has estado ahí dentro años y cuando has salido no tenías buena cara.

Por un momento, ella se sintió tentada de decírselo. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada oyó la suave voz de Harry a sus espaldas.

—¿Ya le has contado lo nuestro a Ron, querida?

Hermione estuvo a punto de soltar el vaso de agua que sujetaba. Pero estaba segura de que su sorpresa no superaba a la estupefacción de Ron al ver que Harry se interponía entre ellos.

—¿Herms? —preguntó Ron incrédulo,

—Estás temblando. Espero que sea por mí —murmuró Harry al oído de ella al tiempo que le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo y le quitaba el vaso de papel totalmente arrugado con el otro.

Ron los miraba atónito.

—¿Queréis decir que vosotros dos estáis..?

—Desde luego que lo estamos —le aseguró Harry con calma—. De hecho, lo estamos mucho… ¿verdad, Hermione?

La mirada de Harry era casi una caricia física, advirtió Hermione débilmente. Su cuerpo estaba respondiendo como si ciertamente lo fuera.

Ron debió de advertir la ardiente sensualidad de aquella mirada porque de pronto frunció el ceño, una expresión que ella conocía demasiado bien.

Ron era su amigo pero también era un hombre y como tal siempre había adoptado una actitud fraternal y protectora hacia ella en lo relativo a otros hombres. Y en aquel momento estaba mirando a Harry como un padre que fuera a preguntarle por sus intenciones.

—¡No me habías dicho nada! —le reprochó a Hermione.

—Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera —salió Harry en su defensa.

Hermione sintió que la mano que le había quitado el vaso de papel se entrelazaba con la suya de una manera tan íntima que casi la dejó sin respiración. La piel le cosquilleó y un estremecimiento de placer le subió por el brazo hasta desembocar en su corazón.

Tuvo que contenerse para no acurrucarse contra Harry y abandonarse a él.

Ardientes imágenes de los dos solos en algún lugar privado invadieron su mente en un espectáculo peligrosamente explícito: Harry apoyado en el borde de una mesa, con las piernas entreabiertas, la atraía hacia sí y la besaba apasionadamente mientras ella exploraba el musculoso cuerpo de él con una mano; Harry se quejaba con un gruñido, le agarraba la mano y la colocaba sobre su prominente erección. Sin dejar de besarla, él le desabrochaba la camisa y se la quitaba. Entonces cubría los senos de ella con sus manos y se deleitaba en su forma y su tacto mientras los pezones duros de ella clamaban por sus caricias…

Hermione se obligó a recuperar el sentido cuando oyó la voz de Harry:

—Pero ahora que las cosas entre nosotros van en serio, es diferente. ¡Ya no me importa que se conozcan mis sentimientos hacia Hermione!

—¿Las cosas entre vosotros van en serio? —preguntó Ron relajando el ceño y mirándolos aliviado y contento.

—¡Hermione, no te entiendo! Harry dice que las cosas van en serio entre vosotros pero tú no me habías dicho nada. ¿Por qué?

—Hasta que me ha llamado a su despacho no sabía que íbamos en serio —explicó ella, diciéndose que en el fondo era cierto, aunque no tal y como Ron lo interpretaría.

—Cuando Lavender se entere, va a…

—Va a sentir un gran alivio —terminó Hermione por él—. Si la amas tanto como crees, Ron, no darás más importancia de la que tiene a este error tan tonto sobre mí. Después de todo, si ella no te amara no le importaría qué relación tengo yo contigo, ¿no crees?

Ron suspiró.

—Ella se ha tomado unos días de vacaciones y se ha ido a visitar a sus padres. Ha dicho que así tendríamos tiempo para que las cosas se calmen.

—Pues si yo fuera tú, estaría esperándola a su regreso con un plan de lo más romántico.

—Eso voy a hacer —afirmó él y añadió preocupado—: Herms, esto entre Harry y tú… No te precipites, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero decir, tú no… él no… Y Harry es…

Sin duda, Harry «era» pensó Hermione pero habló despreocupadamente.

—Tú preocúpate de tu propia vida, Ron, que ya me preocupo yo de la mía.

Sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

A los pocos segundos sonó el teléfono de su mesa.

—He reservado una mesa para los dos en el Riverside esta noche a las nueve. Pasaré a recogerte. Y por cierto, creí haber dejado claro que de ahora en adelante vas a besar a un solo hombre, ¡y ese hombre no es Ron!

Hermione quiso decirle que de ninguna manera iba a cenar con él pero él ya había terminado la llamada. Colgó en silencio. La cabeza le daba vueltas y el corazón le latía acelerado. No quería que la gente creyera que estaba secretamente enamorada de Ron, ¡pero el remedio que Harry le ofrecía era mucho más peligroso!

Y era ridículo que él llegara hasta el extremo de llevarla a cenar para que dejara de ver a Ron, algo que ella ya había planeado hacer. El corazón le dio un pequeño vuelco. Tenía que admitir que le producía un cierto placer el imaginarse que Harry pudiera estar celoso por ella. ¡Aunque eso no iba a suceder nunca!

El Riverside era el hotel más exclusivo de la zona, regentado por un antiguo chef de la televisión y su mujer. ¡Ella no tenía ropa apropiada para la ocasión! Pero ¿qué demonios hacía preocupándose por lo que iba a ponerse cuando tenía asuntos mucho más importantes que atender? ¡Sublimación, eso era! No tenía nada que ver con el deseo salvaje y estúpido de que, nada más verla, Harry deseara que realmente estuvieran juntos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. **Personajes:** J. K. Rowling. **Historia:** P. Jordan.

* * *

Harry miró a través del ventanal de su lujoso ático en el mismo edificio de la oficina. Había comprado ese apartamento para ahorrarse tiempo entre su casa y el trabajo y había contratado a un interiorista para que lo decorara. El resultado era un espacio de diseño donde él sentía que sobraba, como si constantemente rompiera la simetría estéril de los grises, cromados, vidrio y granito.

A Hermione no le gustaría ese lugar y lo despreciaría a él por vivir allí. Ella era una mujer más natural y sencilla. Y en el fondo, Harry sospechaba que una parte suya también deseaba peligrosamente convertirse en un hombre sencillo con cuatro hijos, que elegía trabajar desde casa para poder estar con ellos.

¿Debido a Hermione?, se cuestionó frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué se había enamorado de ella? ¿Cómo había sucedido? Sólo había necesitado mirarla para saber lo que su pelo castaño y su apasionada energía significaban. Y eso, antes de saber que ella estaba obsesionada por un hombre que no la correspondía. Si él tuviera sentido común… ¿Qué haría? ¿Darse media vuelta y distanciarse de ella?

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba allí reviviendo la sensación de la sedosa melena de ella entre sus dedos y el efecto de sus increíbles ojos marrones cuando lo miraba?

Si él no hubiera tenido la presencia de ánimo suficiente para apartarla, no sabía qué habría sucedido…

¿Cómo que no?, se burló de sí mismo. Lo sabía perfectamente: ¡lo que él había querido que sucediera y donde él había querido que sucediera!

Le había sorprendido cuando, últimamente, un socio había alabado con envidia su reputación de playboy al destacar la cantidad de mujeres con las que se sabía que había salido. ¡A él no se le había ocurrido que el método que había elegido para intentar eliminar sus sentimientos hacia Hermione le proporcionaría la fama de un semental! Una fama del todo infundada. Sus numerosas citas para cenar habían sido sólo eso, cenas. ¡Y porque él lo había querido así! De hecho, no recordaba la última vez que…

Inquieto, se puso en pie y se acercó al ventanal con vistas sobre la ciudad.

«Mentiroso», se reprendió mentalmente. Por supuesto que podía recordarlo. Y también podía recordar cómo en mitad de la cena había mirado de pronto a su rubia acompañante y se había dado cuenta con una punzada de ira de que estaba al mismo tiempo nada excitado y totalmente aburrido.

Eso había sido la noche después de haber entrevistado a Hermione para el puesto. A su cita no le había gustado que la llevara a su casa en lugar de acostarse con ella, y se lo había hecho saber.

Harry frunció el ceño al oír el telefonillo. Se acercó hasta él a grandes zancadas.

—Harry, soy Ron. Necesito hablar contigo.

Harry dudó unos instantes antes de responder.

—De acuerdo, sube.

Al abrirle la puerta, Harry vio que Ron se maravillaba ante su piso.

—Qué impresionante, Harry —comentó entusiasmado—. Pero a Herms no le va a gustar.

Se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y lo miró con timidez.

—No te preocupes, Ron. Ya sé que este lugar no es del gusto de Hermione —replicó Harry con ánimo de tranquilizarlo.

Para su sorpresa, Ron lo miró iracundo.

—Hermione ya ha estado aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Estamos saliendo juntos —le recordó Harry con una sensación desagradable y poco familiar de haber sido pillado desprevenido.

La actitud de Ron no era la de un hombre joven a quien le molestara que Hermione dependiera emocional-mente de él y quisiera perderla de vista a toda costa.

—Precisamente he venido a verte por ella —anunció Ron con firmeza, como un padre protector dirigiéndose al joven que fuera a llevar a su hija a su primer baile de graduación.

—Ya veo. ¿Quieres sentarte? ¿O va a ser una conversación breve? —preguntó Harry secamente.

Ron se sonrojó ligeramente pero apretó la mandíbula con tenacidad. Había ido allí con un propósito: asegurarse del bien de Hermione.

—Herms no me ha contado casi nada de cómo empezasteis —comenzó—. De hecho, nunca hubiera dicho que tú eras su tipo. La conozco desde que éramos niños, es mi mejor amiga.

Se detuvo, tomó aire profundamente y continuó.

—Has dicho que vas en serio con ella y espero que lo digas de verdad, Harry, porque Hermione no es el tipo de mujer que permitiría entrar a un hombre en su vida a un nivel personal si él no le importara. Un desgraciado le hizo mucho daño cuando estábamos en la universidad. Afortunadamente, ella tuvo el buen juicio de hacerme caso cuando se lo advertí y las cosas no fueron demasiado lejos, tú ya me entiendes. Ya sé que no es asunto de nadie cuántas parejas haya tenido una persona, y por ejemplo a mí no me gustaría encontrarme con una virgen entre mis brazos…

Harry lo miró estupefacto. ¿Ron estaba intentando avisarlo de que Hermione era virgen?

Dos emociones muy diferentes lo inundaron. Una fue una salvaje furia protectora hacia Hermione por amar a Ron hasta el extremo de estarse reservando para él en esos tiempos modernos. La otra fue su instinto masculino más primitivo, una firme determinación de ser él el hombre que liberara a Hermione de la cárcel de su virginidad.

—Por lo tanto, si tus intenciones hacia ella no son honestas, será mejor… —continuó Ron.

—Ron —lo interrumpió Harry con firmeza—. Te aseguro que mis intenciones son muy honestas.

—¿Te refieres a… compromiso? ¿Matrimonio?

Harry frunció los labios.

—Sí, a eso me refiero.

Y era cierto, admitió. Después de todo, no era posible comprometerse más a nivel emocional de lo que ya estaba. Ella ocupaba sus pensamientos las veinticuatro horas de día. Y en cuanto a matrimonio…

El corazón se le encogió de dolor. Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, si Hermione correspondiera a sus sentimientos, él por supuesto que querría casarse, admitió con tristeza. Lo mismo que ella, o eso esperaba después de haber oído a Ron.

—¿A eso te refieres? Entonces no hay ningún problema —dijo Ron con una sonrisa reluciente.

Se puso en pie y le estrechó la mano.

—Herms es una chica maravillosa —aseguró con entusiasmo—. Tiene buen sentido del humor… y unas piernas preciosas. Debo admitir que estaba preocupado, creí que tú tal vez serías… Bueno, me pareció necesario advertirte de que Hermione no es «ese» tipo de mujer.

No lo era. ¡Y él sospechaba por qué!, pensó Harry sombríamente.

—Gracias, Ron —dijo y le acompañó a la puerta.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, cuando Hermione abrió la puerta de su casa a Harry, sus preciosas piernas eran evidentes pero su sentido del humor no.

El tampoco se encontraba en su mejor momento. La euforia sexual al conocer que Hermione era virgen había dado paso a una furia igual de potente al concluir que ella estaba conservándose para Ron, que no la deseaba y desde luego no era el hombre adecuado para ella. Ése era el tipo de locura que una mujer tozuda como ella haría: conservar su regalo y su amor para un solo hombre.

Claro que si él hubiera sido ese hombre…

Hermione dio un paso atrás al ver cómo la miraba Harry. Sin duda ella ni se aproximaba al tipo de mujer sofisticada y elegante con las que él solía cenar. Su vestido tenía cuatro años, un modelo sencillo de crepé negro con el que hasta aquel momento se había sentido favorecida. Lo combinaba con su único par de zapatos de tacón carísimos que, a decir verdad, eran un poco incómodos.

—¿Vives aquí sola? —inquirió él frunciendo el ceño al mirar a ambos lados de la estrecha calle.

—Sí. Compartí la casa con Ron durante la universidad, pero…

—¿Ahora él quiere su propio espacio? —la interrumpió Harry.

Hermione elevó la barbilla altanera.

—De hecho, fui yo quien decidió que quería mi propio espacio. Y mi propia lavadora y mi propia cama —añadió ella recordando lo que le había enfurecido haberse encontrado un día, al volver a casa, a uno de los amigos de Ron durmiendo en su cama.

Harry frunció los labios. ¿Cuándo aceptaría que Ron no quería nada con ella?

—Si intentas convencerme de que compartiste cama con Ron, pierdes el tiempo —dijo él de mal humor.

Hermione dio un par de pasos atrás y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de un portazo cuando Harry adivinó sus intenciones y la sujetó por la muñeca.

—¿Por qué no afrontas la verdad? ¿Qué problema tienes que te resulta tan difícil aceptar que Ron no te desea? —le espetó él brutalmente.

Si ella realmente hubiera amado a Ron de la forma que Harry creía, aquellas palabras hubieran sido increíblemente crueles, pensó Hermione.

—¿Qué problemas tienes tú, que te crees con derecho a decirme lo que debo hacer? —se le enfrentó, intentando soltarse.

—Yo ya te he dicho qué es lo que me motiva —contestó Harry negándose a soltarla.

—Y yo te repito que estás equivocado. ¡Yo sólo quiero a Ron como amigo!

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando…?

—¿Cuando qué? —lo desafió Hermione al ver que enmudecía.

—Cuando no puedes pronunciar ni una frase sin incluir su nombre —dijo él a modo de evasión.

¿Qué diantres le ocurría?, se reprendió. Casi había soltado lo que Ron le había contado.

—Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha o llegaremos tarde —añadió secamente.

Hermione se lo quedó mirando.

—Si crees que voy a cenar contigo después de esto…

Ahogó un grito cuando Harry tiró de ella y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Si crees que no vas a venir… —la amenazó él suavemente.

* * *

Debía de ser la falta de abrigo y el frío de la calle lo que la hicieron temblar, se auto engañó ella. Lo cierto era que el aroma masculino de él estaba volviéndola loca, haciéndole desear hundir su rostro en la piel de él. Quería acurrucarse en su calidez, quería…

La recorrió un escalofrío y Harry, maldiciendo en voz baja, la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo al tiempo que tomaba posesión de su boca.

En aquel momento lo único que él deseaba era llevarla al piso de arriba, quitarle la ropa y demostrarle lo tonta que estaba siendo por perder su tiempo deseando a Ron cuando podía tenerlo a él. El perfume de Hermione le excitaba tanto que casi estaba volviéndose loco.

Ella gimió de placer ante las embestidas de aquella lengua. Hundió sus dedos en los musculosos hombros de Harry conforme el placer explotaba en su interior como fuegos artificiales, bañándola en erotismo. Podía sentir la mano de él en su cabello, su dedo pulgar acariciando un punto muy sensible detrás de su oreja y encendiéndola aún más.

Con sólo tocarla, él había activado un deseo feroz en su interior que la dejaría toda la noche sin dormir intentando aplacarlo.

Tal vez ella, gracias a la firme y a veces incómoda protección de Ron, era la mujer virgen con más edad de la ciudad, pero eso no significaba que su cuerpo no supiera responder al ardiente placer que podía poseerlo y hacerlo convulsionarse.

Aquellos meses trabajando para Harry le habían enseñado que con sólo pensar en él se activaba ese placer, y en aquel momento sus sobreestimulados sentidos clamaban por lo real.

—¿Por qué no nos olvidamos de la cena?

Hermione parpadeó atónita. ¡Él acababa de pronunciar justo las palabras que ella tenía en mente!

Harry gruñó al darse cuenta de lo mucho que estaba perdiendo el control.

—¡Olvida lo que he dicho! —pidió.

¿Que olvidara que él lo había dicho?, pensó Hermione.

—Supongo que creías que yo era otra —lo desafió ella enfadada.

—¿Igual que tú desearías que yo fuera otro? —replicó él.

Mientras Hermione se esforzaba por recuperar la compostura, Harry salió con ella a la calle, cerró la puerta con llave y le entregó las llaves antes de guiarla a su coche.

* * *

Ella estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos como para poner pegas al caballeroso control de la situación de él. ¡Había deseado que él le hiciera el amor! No, se corrigió a sí misma, lo que había querido había sido hacerle el amor ella, y casi se lo había dicho.

—No tiene sentido que mantengas este silencio de desaprobación conmigo porque no soy Ron —dijo él—. ¡Afronta ya la realidad!

Hermione no confiaba en sí misma lo suficiente para responder. Sacudió la cabeza, llena de frustración.

—Buenas noches, caballero, señorita. ¿Desean tomar algo en el bar o prefieren ir directamente a su mesa?

Harry miró a Hermione.

—Directamente a la mesa, por favor —respondió ella, dándose cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, tenía mucha hambre.

También advirtió que les sentaron en la mejor mesa del restaurante. Tenía unas vistas impresionantes del río y también del resto de la sala al tiempo que mantenían su intimidad.

¿A cuántas mujeres habría llevado él allí?, se preguntó Hermione sombría. Muchas, a juzgar por la familiaridad con que lo había tratado el maître.

—Me sorprende que Stan me haya reconocido. Hacía mucho que no venía por aquí —dijo Harry en aquel momento.

Hermione se atragantó con el delicioso pan de nueces que tenía en la boca.

—No había ninguna necesidad de que hicieras esto, ¿lo sabes? —dijo ella después, una vez que habían pedido y ya tenían la comida servida—. Después de todo, Ron no va a vernos aquí.

—¿Desearías que lo hiciera? ¿Crees que eso lo pondría celoso?

Hermione exhaló pesadamente y dejó la copa de vino que acababa de levantar.

—Por última vez: no estoy enamorada de Ron. Y lo último que me apetece cuando tengo una cita es que él esté cerca —afirmó, y al verle fruncir el ceño añadió vehementemente—. Tal vez te sorprenda, pero Ron es como un hermano para mí y se comporta como tal cuando tengo una cita. A veces es tan protector que es lo último que deseo.

Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que el vino estaba soltándole demasiado la lengua. ¡Había estado a punto de descubrirse!

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta, te he traído aquí para evitarte la tentación de ir a ver a Ron —explicó Harry secamente—. No necesito preguntarte por qué no quieres que Ron se comporte contigo como un hermano. Está claro que te gustaría que te viera como una amante potencial, pero como no es así…

—Estás malinterpretando lo que he dicho para que cuadre con tus ideas —protestó Hermione enfadada—. Eso no era en absoluto lo que yo quería decir.

Se quedaron mirándose como dos rivales y su discusión terminó sólo porque el camarero llegó a retirarles los platos para continuar con su cena.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. **Personajes:** J. K. Rowling. **Historia:** P. Jordan.

* * *

Hermione se tensó al ver la mirada de invitación que la joven de recepción dirigió a Harry cuando se marcharon del restaurante. Otra razón más para mantenerse alejada de él, se dijo. ¿Qué mujer con sentido común querría a un hombre que despertaba el interés de prácticamente todas las mujeres con las que se encontraba?

Harry no había dado importancia a la hambrienta mirada de la joven, eso debía reconocérselo. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que, si él se hubiera detenido, la joven no habría desaprovechado la oportunidad, pensó lúgubremente.

Por unos momentos, su atención se centró en una pareja de hombre y mujer varios metros más allá fundidos en un apasionado beso mientras la mujer intentaba abrir la puerta del coche.

A Hermione se le disparó el corazón y una dolorosa añoranza se apoderó de ella.

¿Cómo sería si Harry la amara y deseara así? Daba igual, ella no iba a poder saberlo nunca, se dijo secamente.

Harry miró a Hermione y frunció el ceño. Ella no había dicho nada desde que habían salido del restaurante, lo cual era un hito, ya que durante el resto de la velada había mantenido una conversación que le había impresionado por su alcance y su profundidad. Él no estaba acostumbrado a que sus citas se interesaran por la actualidad mundial y menos a que se sintieran tan cómodas debatiendo sobre ella. Escuchar a Hermione había dado un nuevo sentido a la expresión «juego previo verbal». Él nunca habría imaginado que una vigorosa discusión sobre los méritos de trabajar desde casa podría tener algo erótico. Pero todo lo relacionado con Hermione le resultaba erótico. De hecho, ella lo fascinaba, lo enfurecía y ocupaba sus pensamientos constantemente, tanto de día como en sueños. Y eso significaba…

Hermione frunció el ceño cuando él se detuvo de pronto en mitad del aparcamiento.

La pareja del otro coche seguía besándose tórridamente.

Harry siguió la dirección de la mirada de Hermione y le tiró del brazo obligándola a desviarla.

—Deja de pensar en eso —le ordenó secamente—. ¡No va a suceder!

Hermione sintió que se ruborizaba de culpa y remordimientos. ¿Cómo había adivinado que había deseado ser esa pareja y que él la besara con tanta pasión?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que suceda? — preguntó a la defensiva.

Habían llegado al coche. Harry la miró de reojo. Hermione había fruncido sus carnosos labios y sus ojos marrones echaban chispas. Harry le abrió la puerta y, cuando ella pasó por delante de él, la arrinconó contra el coche.

—Por supuesto que quieres. Estás enamorada o crees estarlo. Pero Ron no está enamorado de ti.

¡Ron! Hermione se estremeció aliviada. Cierto, Harry creía que ella estaba enamorada de Ron.

—Pero eso no evita que desees sentir su boca sobre la tuya ni que…

Hermione no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Si realmente estuviera enamorada de Ron, aquellas palabras le harían mucho daño. Lo que estaba consiguiendo él era que deseara mirar sus labios como si la hubieran hechizado. Y no sólo mirarlos, admitió encendida.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en escribir escenas de sexo para películas? —preguntó. Pretendía ser sarcástica pero la pregunta sonó más a maravillada alabanza, se reprochó conforme se metía en el coche.

Para su alivio, Harry ignoró la pulla y puso en marcha el coche.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, cuando atravesaban la zona venida a menos en la que ella vivía, Hermione se imaginó lo que Harry estaría pensando. Pero a ella le gustaba su casita, acogedora y con vecinos agradables. Y con un jardín trasero que le encantaba.

Como si leyera su pensamiento, Harry comentó:

—Es una zona bastante difícil para vivir. No me parece segura para que una mujer viva sola.

Sí, tal vez era una zona difícil. Tras una ola de incidentes violentos, a ella cada vez le preocupaba más el hecho de que bandas de jóvenes habían empezado a deambular por aquellas calles y, si uno tenía coche, no era aconsejable dejarlo aparcado en la calle.

Pero la zona todavía conservaba cierto aire artesano y pintoresco y, lo que a ella más le importaba, su pequeña casa no era muy cara y se encontraba bien comunicada por transporte público con la oficina.

También le gustaba el hecho de que era un barrio, con su carnicería y su pequeño supermercado, y que la mayoría de sus ancianos vecinos habían nacido y crecido allí, con lo que conocían cientos de historias sobre la zona. Pero al verlo desde la perspectiva de Harry se sintió incómoda.

En el exterior de un restaurante de comida para llevar había una banda de jóvenes peleándose y gritando obscenidades. Hermione vio cómo los miraba Harry y se sintió obligada a defenderlos.

—Sólo son jóvenes.

—¿Y eso les da derecho a ser unos maleducados? — replicó Harry—. ¿A tu familia no le preocupa que vivas en una zona así?

Hermione apartó la mirada y fingió que no lo había oído. Lo cierto era que a sus padres casi les había dado un ataque cuando habían conocido su nueva casa, pero ella había conseguido convencerlos de que no habría ningún problema.

Una de las razones por las que había ido a verlos durante el fin de semana había sido para despedirlos antes de que su padre comenzara su gira de conferencias por Estados Unidos. Y Hermione sabía lo mucho que sus padres deseaban esa visita y poder pasar algunas vacaciones a solas.

Al enfilar la calle de ella vieron un coche de policía y una ambulancia delante de la casa de su vecina.

Hermione se tapó la boca con una mano, nerviosa. La señora McGonagall tenía casi ochenta años y una buena cantidad de historias del pasado, pero su corazón era frágil y por eso ella se las apañaba para pasarse todos los días por su casa con cualquier excusa para comprobar cómo estaba sin dañar su orgullo.

Harry detuvo el coche. Dos paramédicos estaban metiendo a la anciana en camilla en la ambulancia.

—¡Es la señora McGonagall! —exclamó Hermione temblando.

Un policía se acercó a ellos.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —le preguntó Harry saliendo del coche.

—Soy vecina de la señora McGonagall —comentó Hermione uniéndose a ellos—. Ella tiene el corazón frágil,

—Un grupo de jóvenes ha entrado en su casa —explicó enfadado el policía—. Han hecho tanto ruido al saquear el lugar, y alguien de esta calle nos ha avisado. Todavía no sabemos si las heridas de la anciana son serias. Está en estado de shock, así que nos la llevamos al hospital para mantenerla bajo observación un par de días.

—¿Por qué iban a querer entrar en su casa? Ella no tiene nada de valor —protestó Hermione alarmada. El policía la miró con lástima.

—Habrá sido un crimen relacionado con drogas, señorita. Los drogadictos se vuelven tan desesperados que serían capaces de robar a su propia abuela… y suelen hacerlo.

Hermione se estremeció.

La ambulancia ya se había marchado y el policía regresó a su coche patrulla.

—¡No voy a permitir que te quedes aquí sola! — anunció Harry—. Tienes dos opciones: o me quedo contigo esta noche o vienes a mi casa. Me da igual la opción que elijas, pero que sepas que en mi piso sólo hay un dormitorio.

A Hermione se le encogió el estómago. ¡Sólo un dormitorio! Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar a la fantasía que estaba recreando su mente en aquel momento. ¿Qué pensaría él si le dijera que prefería la segunda opción?

—¡Hablo en serio, Hermione! —insistió él ignorante de los derroteros eróticos por los que se encontraba ella.

Hermione estaba confusa y tenía el corazón desbocado, pero no sólo por el efecto que Harry tenía sobre ella. Debía admitir que el ataque a su vecina le había asustado. No quería pasar la noche sola, preocupándose por si los atacantes decidían repetir.

—No tengo opción, ¿verdad? —preguntó con una dulzura forzada—Te advierto de que mi cuarto de invitados es muy pequeño y tiene una sola cama. Una cama individual.

—Podré soportarlo —dijo Harry lacónicamente—. Dame tus llaves.

Ella se las entregó como una tonta, emocionada por la intimidad de una acción así. Y entonces el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando los dedos fuertes y cálidos de él se cerraron sobre su mano. A su cabeza acudieron imágenes de él entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, igual que frente a la máquina de agua, y todo su cuerpo reaccionó al instante.

Con las mejillas ardiendo, apartó su mano y se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan vulnerable y tener tan poca voluntad. Mientras, Harry abrió la puerta de su pequeño y acogedor hogar.

.

.

.

La casa de Hermione era acogedora, pensó él, como un ordenado y cálido nido. El pequeño salón estaba pintado en tonos crema haciendo juego con las alfombras y el suelo de madera pulida. Hermione había confeccionado las cortinas con un tejido natural. La chimenea era su mayor orgullo y satisfacción, rescatada de una chatarrería, y el sofá en tono terracota había sido de sus padres y se lo habían regalado retapizado para su nueva casa.

Hermione vio a Harry observar cuidadosamente toda la sala antes de seguirla a la cocina con el comedor en un añadido a modo de jardín de invierno.

Ella misma había pintado los baratos módulos de la cocina después de haber perseguido a Ron para que la ayudara a montarlos, mientras que los muebles del comedor habían sido adquiridos en tiendas de segunda mano y los había restaurado pacientemente.

Contemplando la acogedora cocina en tonos crema y tierra, Harry se dio cuenta de que hacía falta más que un carísimo diseñador de primera línea para crear un hogar y eso Hermione lo tenía a raudales.

Ella, sin embargo, interpretó la silenciosa inspección de él como un gesto arrogante e incluso desdeñoso. Sobre todo porque Ron le había hablado de su carísimo ático de diseño.

—No tienes por qué quedarte aquí —le dijo ella con resentimiento—. Has sido tú quien lo ha decidido, no yo. Tal vez mi hogar no pueda compararse con el tuyo…

—No, desde luego que no —la interrumpió él lacónico.

Aquella mala educación la hizo enmudecer.

* * *

¿Qué diría Hermione si él le confesara lo mucho que había llegado a odiar la lóbrega esterilidad de aquel lugar que nadie llamaría un hogar?

Se paseó meditabundo por la cocina. ¿Acaso quería dar la impresión de que la reducida casa de ella le hacía sentirse confinado?

—De verdad, no es necesario que te quedes —insistió Hermione—. Siempre puedo llamar a Ron y pedirle que venga.

Harry se giró bruscamente.

—Eso te encantaría, ¿verdad? ¡Pues ni por asomo! ¿No te has enterado de nada de lo que te he dicho? El objetivo de todo este… esta…

—¿Farsa? —propuso ella cínicamente.

—De este mecanismo —continuó Harry, ignorándola—, es levantar una barrera entre Ron y tú, ¡no proporcionarte una excusa para que lo invites a compartir tu cama!

—¡Él no compartiría mí cama nunca! —protestó Hermione—. Cuando pasa la noche aquí, siempre duerme en su habitación.

—¿Su habitación, dices? —le espetó él en tono cortante—. Supongo que incluso te tumbas en la maldita cama cuando él se ha marchado, ¿me equivoco? ¿Y al hacerlo sueñas con tus fantasías virginales de compartirla con él?

* * *

Hermione palideció furiosa y anonadada. No podía creerlo. Giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Pero Harry llegó antes que ella y le cerró el paso con un brazo a modo de barrera. Estaba tan horrorizado por sus palabras como ella, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

—Hermione, lo siento —se disculpó entre dientes—. He perdido el control. No debería…

Hermione no confiaba demasiado en su capacidad para hablar así que, en lugar de eso, agarró el brazo de él con las dos manos y lo empujó con fuerza intentando abrirse camino.

Lo cual fue un error. Un gran error, tal y como descubrió cuando, en lugar de retirar el brazo, la agarró por la cintura con el otro y la apretó fuertemente contra sí.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó ella contra el pecho de él.

—¡No hasta que me permitas disculparme!

¿Él hablaba en serio? ¿Se daba cuenta de la cantidad de disculpas que le debía?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hermione casi sin aliento mientras intentaba poner espacio entre sus labios y la piel de él—. ¿Por insultarme o por aprisionarme?

—No debería haber hecho ese comentario sobre tu virginidad.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil y luego tomó aire temblorosa.

Como si supiera que ella iba a intentar mentirle, Harry añadió:

—Me lo ha dicho Ron.

—¿Ron?

—Le pareció que era algo que yo debía saber… por si mis intenciones hacia ti no eran formales. Tal vez él no te ame como a ti te gustaría, pero es evidente que siente hacia ti cierta responsabilidad.

Harry descubrió que le costaba aceptar eso.

Pero Hermione no escuchó la última parte de la conversación. Su atención se había quedado enganchada en unas palabras terribles: «Me lo ha dicho Ron».

Más que nunca, deseó desmayarse como forma de escape o soltar un alarido, pero desechó ambas opciones por inútiles.

En lugar de eso, inspiró hondo y habló lentamente, marcando cada palabra.

—¿Ron te ha dicho que soy virgen?

* * *

¿Sabía ella lo guapa que estaba enfadada?, pensó Harry mirándola con adoración.

—¡Él intentaba protegerte!

Harry se sorprendió defendiendo a Ron en un gesto de solidaridad masculina. Y entonces vio el volcán de ira a punto de estallar en la mirada de ella.

—No lo dudo —soltó Hermione rabiosa—. Después de todo, lleva haciéndolo desde que alcancé la pubertad y me dijo que los chicos sólo buscaban una cosa. ¿Qué les pasa a los hombres? Ron saldría huyendo si descubriera que la mujer con la que sale es virgen pero espera que yo le esté agradecida por preservar mi virginidad, cuando yo… ¡Esto es demasiado! ¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto? ¿No se da cuenta de que si tú y yo estuviéramos saliendo, tú ya habrías descubierto hace tiempo que nunca me había acostado con nadie?

¿Descubrirlo por sí mismo, hace tiempo? Harry intentó respirar con normalidad. Para calmarse se obligó a hacer de abogado del diablo.

—¿Y si yo estuviera tan enamorado de ti que no me importara esperar…

Hermione lo miró con ojos entrecerrados llenos de desdén.

—… porque quiero que nuestra primera vez sea muy especial para los dos? —añadió él.

¿Por qué demonios estaba diciendo eso?, se preguntó Harry, desconcertado, mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba a las imágenes íntimas que sus palabras estaban evocando.

* * *

Hermione había empezado a temblar. O más bien, a estremecerse con una suave, deliciosa y erótica ola de placer que estaba derritiendo su cuerpo y dejándola tan débil que no podía mover ni un músculo para apartarse del fornido y duro cuerpo de él.

¡Y tan duro! Harry tenía una erección y ella saboreó el haberse dado cuenta frotando sus caderas hambrientas contra las de él.

* * *

Un hombre podría ahogarse en la inmensidad de los ojos de Hermione, se dijo Harry haciendo descender sus manos por el cuerpo de ella para apretarla aún más contra sí. Desplazó la mirada hacia su boca y se desató un infierno en su interior.

En su interior y en algún lugar del piso de arriba: un ruido de cristales rompiéndose rasgó el silencio.

—Espera aquí —ordenó él soltándola.

Pero ella lo ignoró y lo siguió escaleras arriba hasta el pequeño dormitorio que daba a la calle. Al ver la ventana rota y los cristales desparramados sobre la cama y el suelo, palideció. Sobre ellos había un ladrillo. Harry frunció el ceño.

—Diez a uno a que esto es obra de esos patanes que han atacado a tu vecina. No tiene sentido avisar a la policía a estas horas, ya lo haremos por la mañana. Será mejor que prepares la maleta.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó ella y sacudió la cabeza—. Nada conseguirá que me marche de aquí. Tal vez regresen y, si la casa se queda vacía…

—¿Nada conseguirá que te marches? —inquirió Harry.

Hermione frunció el ceño confundida sin comprender a qué se refería él. Lo que sí vio fue cómo inspiraba y espiraba con impaciencia.

—No pienso dejarte aquí sola —le aseguró él—. La otra cama está cubierta de cristales, así que si optas por quedarte aquí, tendré que compartir tu cama.

Hermione bajó la mirada apresuradamente. Ron siempre le decía que decía mucho con los ojos y no quería que Harry viera el destello que desvelaba que para su cuerpo esas palabras no eran una amenaza, sino una promesa.

Él no habría podido dormir en el sofá, era demasiado corto.

—No te preocupes, tú y tu virginidad estaréis perfectamente a salvo —añadió Harry quitándole importancia deliberadamente.

Hermione tragó saliva intentando tragar también la bola de decepción que le atascaba la garganta.

—Pero tú has dicho que si… —comenzó y se detuvo.

—Que si yo estuviera apasionadamente enamorado de ti sería diferente, sí.

Hermione se apartó de él para buscar algo con lo que limpiar todo aquello.

—Supongo que tienes una de esas estúpidas ideas de reservarte para Ron, ¿es así?

Hermione estaba demasiado dolida como para ser cuidadosa. Se giró bruscamente y estalló.

—¡En absoluto! ¡No tengo intención de reservarme para nadie! Todavía soy virgen por dos razones: una es la incómoda persistencia de Ron de comportarse como un hermano mayor moralizador cada vez que se me acerca un hombre. Y la otra es…

—¿Cuál? —la aguijoneó él.

Incapaz de mirarlo a la cara, Hermione respondió:

—La otra es que todavía no he encontrado a alguien que… alguien con quien… —dijo y suspiró exasperada—. Nada de esto es asunto tuyo. ¿Te he preguntado yo acerca de tu virginidad?

Harry soltó una carcajada. Por alguna razón, la enfurecida admisión de ella le había hecho gracia.

—No, pero ya que lo has hecho me complace informarte de que la perdí en mi décimo octavo cumpleaños con una mujer mayor que yo. Ella tenía veintiún años y estaba rompiendo con su pareja. Creo que no le di una buena impresión —añadió secamente.

Tal vez no en aquel momento, pensó Hermione dolida, pero estaba segura de que desde entonces muchas mujeres atesorarían unos recuerdos muy sensuales tras haberse acostado con él.

Mientras ella se apartaba, Harry se obligó a aplacar su libido.

* * *

—Creo que la mayoría de los cristales ya están recogidos. Y el cartón que he puesto contra la ventana debería mantenerse al menos hasta que llegue el cristalero.

Harry se estiró y bostezó mientras Hermione lo observaba con expresión tensa. Ron había necesitado tres meses para montar su cocina, tres meses en los que habían pasado interminables horas juntos en la cocina compartiendo esfuerzo, pero ni una vez se había sentido como en aquel momento al aspirar el aroma masculino que reinaba en el espacio y que hacía reaccionar su cuerpo como una bomba nuclear sexual.

Si alguien lo embotellara, las mujeres se morirían de lujuria las veinticuatro horas del día. ¡Ella llevaba haciéndolo desde que lo había conocido!

* * *

—¿Una cama de matrimonio extragrande…?

Harry no pronunció las palabras «para una virgen», pero fue como si lo hubiera hecho, pensó Hermione al verlo detenerse en seco nada más entrar en el dormitorio principal.

—Fue un regalo de mis padres —explicó ella fríamente.

—¿Crees que intentaban decirte algo? —preguntó él enarcando una ceja.

—No hace falta que sigas machacándome acerca de eso. No sé por qué demonios te lo contó Ron —se lamentó ella.

—Ya te lo he dicho: quería asegurarse de que mis intenciones contigo eran honestas —contestó él.

—¡Honestas! —exclamó ella entrechocando sus preciosos dientes con frustración.

* * *

El dormitorio tenía los mismos tonos y tejidos naturales que el resto de la casa, advirtió Harry cuando consiguió apartar la mirada de ella. La habitación estaba dominada por la enorme cama y poseía un leve rastro del aroma de Hermione, el suyo propio, no el del atractivo perfume floral que usaba.

Ahogó un gemido. ¿Cómo iba a conciliar el sueño con ella tumbada a su lado y rodeado de su aroma cuando ansiaba tanto sentirla, saborearla, escuchar sus gemidos cuando la…?

Se obligó a apartarse de ese escenario mental tan peligroso y oyó que ella decía seria:

—Creo que tengo una bata de sobra que puedes usar.

—¿De sobra? ¿Te refieres a la que usa Ron? —la desafió él brutalmente.

Hermione palideció pero no se arredró.

—No, no me refiero a la de Ron. De hecho, la compré para que la usara mi padre. Él y mi madre se alojaron aquí y cuidaron de la casa durante unos días el año pasado cuando me fui de vacaciones.

Harry estuvo tentado de disculparse y decirle que la estaba aguijoneando sólo por su propio bien, para que se diera cuenta de que era una tontería mantener su fantasía de una relación con Ron. Y para que se atreviera a comprobar que lo pasaría mucho mejor con él.

Pero Hermione se hallaba de espaldas a él y rebuscaba en un cajón abierto mientras murmuraba que la bata debía de estar por allá.

Una breve prenda de seda y encaje cayó al suelo. Harry contuvo el aliento. ¿Un tanga de seda color crema con lazos? Su imaginación se disparó, al igual que su excitación. Con un mordisco esos lazos serían historia… y la suave piel femenina que habían ocultado sería suya.

Hermione suspiró aliviada al encontrar la bata y cerró el cajón. Entonces vio el tanga en el suelo.

Ella estaba más cerca pero él fue más rápido y, para vergüenza de Hermione, le mostró el tanga sujeto entre dos dedos delante de ella.

—¿Un regalo? —la provocó él.

—Pues no —respondió ella remilgadamente—. Me lo compré yo.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de la trampa en la que se había metido.

—También a las vírgenes nos gusta la ropa interior bonita —explicó ruborizándose,

—Esto no es ropa interior bonita —se apresuró a aclarar Harry—. ¡Es provocativa y sexy! ¿Tienes el sujetador a juego?

Vio que ella respiraba acelerada, haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara, y apenas prestó atención a su respuesta.

Un poderoso deseo de posesión se apoderó de él y sintió la primitiva urgencia de encerrar a Hermione y a su ropa interior donde ningún otro hombre pudiera verlos. Preferiblemente en un dormitorio… el de su ático.

—¿Quieres pasar tú al baño primero? —oyó que ella le preguntaba gélidamente.

—¿Primero? ¿Quieres decir que no vamos a usarlo juntos? —bromeó él—. ¡Hace siglos que alguien no me frota la espalda!

* * *

Hermione estaba agotada. Sus hormonas estaban descontroladas pero sabían muy bien lo que querían: que ella se tumbara en la cama bajo el peso del cuerpo desnudo de Harry mientras él…

Menos mal que todavía conservaba el pijama térmico que su tía abuela le había regalado las últimas Navidades…

¡Se imaginaba demasiado bien lo que Harry diría de su hábito de dormir desnuda!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo, pues como es domingo he tenido mucho tiempo libre y en lugar de ponerme a pensar tonterias, pues que me he puesto a seguirle con la historia. Pueden seguirme ne Twitter como IamLzv**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. **Personajes:** J. K. Rowling. **Historia:** P. Jordan.

* * *

Hermione bufó al girarse y tropezarse con la barrera de cojines que había insistido en colocar entre Harry y ella después de que él anunciara su intención de dormir desnudo y se ratificara en ello.

—Así duermo siempre —había insistido.

También ella dormía así siempre, aunque no en aquella ocasión.

—De todas formas, tú ya vas tapada por los dos —añadió él secamente.

Hermione gruñó irritada mientras intentaba apartar el incómodo tejido de la piel. Tenía demasiado calor, estaba demasiado despierta y sobre todo era demasiado consciente del hombre tumbado en su misma cama y apaciblemente dormido. No podía verlo con tanto cojín entre medias, pero si movía uno un poco…

Harry estaba tumbado de lado, de espaldas a ella, con la cabeza como una mancha oscura sobre la blanca almohada, el brazo desnudo sobre la colcha y el resto de su cuerpo delineado bajo ella.

Hermione gimió de frustración en voz baja, soltó el cojín y se tumbó boca abajo. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho y la imagen almacenada en su memoria no desaparecía.

El problema era que ella estaba acostumbrada a tener toda la cama para sí y poder estirarse con libertad, ¡por eso no conseguía dormirse! Dado que Harry estaba profundamente dormido, ¿qué problema podía haber en retirar la barrera de cojines?

Así lo hizo, dejándolos en el suelo junto a la cama.

* * *

Harry entreabrió los ojos con cautela y la observó, fingiendo estar dormido cuando ella se giró hacia él.

«Ahora que ella ha quitado la barrera, que la Naturaleza haga el resto», pensó alegremente. Se situó un poco más en el centro de la cama y sintió cómo el colchón se hundía levemente bajo su peso.

* * *

Desconcertada, Hermione sintió que su cuerpo se movía como si descendiera por una rampa. Tampoco era nada importante. Después de todo, él estaba dormido y ella llevaba puesto su pijama.

Sin embargo, él estaba desnudo y, sumido en su sueño, se había girado hacia ella. Para mayor mortificación de Hermione, al acercarse a él por la inclinación del colchón él le colocó una pierna encima, atrapándola contra la cama. Ella intentó moverse, discreta y silenciosamente para no despertarlo, pero cuanto más intentaba separarse, mayor era el cepo de la pierna de él.

Desesperada, se planteó empujarlo pero, justo cuando iba a tocarlo, Harry murmuró algo en sueños y Hermione se quedó inmóvil del susto, alarmada por si él se despertaba.

En lugar de eso, él volvió a murmurar algo y la abrazó. Ella se encontró entonces aprisionada contra él e incapaz de hacer nada que no lo despertara. ¡Y no quería hacerlo! Por lo tanto, tendría que sucumbir.

Una poderosa ola de placer la recorrió con sólo pensar en dormir en sus brazos, acurrucada contra su cálida piel.

¡Ojalá no llevara puesto el maldito pijama!

Ojalá tuviera el valor de alargar la mano y explorar tranquilamente el festín sensual de aquel hombre desnudo y tentadoramente a su alcance que tanto le gustaba.

Sería un crimen desperdiciar una oportunidad así, especialmente después de haberlo soñado tantas veces desde que lo había conocido.

El hecho de que no podía mover los brazos sin riesgo de que él se despertara significaba que tendría que ser ingeniosa para realizar su exploración. Felizmente, pronto descubrió que sus labios y su lengua eran herramientas ávidas y de enorme sensibilidad.

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida Harry comprendió a fondo el sentido de la frase «salir el tiro por la culata». Sus maquinaciones le habían perjudicado ¡y de qué manera! No se atrevía ni a mover un músculo. Si lo hiciera…

* * *

Un gemido grave y masculino retumbó en su garganta. Hermione se retorció incómoda por el pijama y bostezó. Los acontecimientos del día empezaban a pasarle factura. Bostezó de nuevo, se acurrucó más contra Harry y casi ronroneó de contento.

En algún momento en mitad de la noche se despertó y, molesta por el pijama, se lo quitó y volvió a acoplarse a Harry suspirando aliviada.

* * *

Harry se despertó primero, advirtió la suavidad de otra piel desnuda contra la suya y maldijo en voz baja cuando su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente. Al apartarse despertó a Hermione quien, soñolienta, se tapó con la sábana.

Incapaz de contenerse, él posó su hambrienta mirada en aquellos generosos senos. Con el frío de la mañana los pezones estaban erectos y con la punta rosada contra la palidez de la piel de ella. Se moría de ganas de tomarlos en sus manos y acariciarlos. Cuando ella sintiera su boca sobre ellos, ¿se arquearía hacia atrás llena de deseo para entregarse totalmente a él, agarrándolo del pelo mientras lo animaba a extraer todo el placer de sus pezones? ¿Separaría las piernas y le ofrecería el suave triángulo de rizos de su entrepierna, urgiéndolo a acariciar el montículo que cubrían y luego a descender y separar los pliegues y a introducirse entre ellos mientras su cuerpo se humedecía para él?

¿Estaba loco?, se reprendió. Tenía una erección tan abultada que no se atrevía a moverse.

—¿Qué has hecho con mi pijama? —inquirió ella agraviada tapándose con la colcha hasta la barbilla.

—¡Yo no he hecho nada! —le aseguró él—. Fuiste tú quien se lo quitó.

—No lo hice —protestó Hermione acaloradamente—. Yo nunca…

Se detuvo bruscamente porque recordó de pronto el momento en el que se había deshecho del incómodo pijama.

—Herms, ¿el coche de fuera es el de Harry? ¡Caramba, lo siento!

Tanto Hermione como Harry habían estado tan absortos en su conversación que ninguno había advertido que llamaban suavemente a la puerta y aparecía Ron.

Al verlo, Hermione soltó un gritito y se hundió bajo la colcha. Ron se ruborizó avergonzado.

Harry respondió pausadamente pero con cierta molestia en su voz.

—Sí, es mi coche, Ron. ¿Y tú cómo has entrado, por cierto?

—Tengo llave de la casa —respondió Ron con desenfado, recuperándose rápidamente de la sorpresa al ver la actitud calmada de Harry—. Se me ocurrió darme una vuelta y ver si podía usar la lavadora de Herms. La mía está rota y no me gusta ir a la lavandería.

—Dile que puede usar la lavadora pero que no pienso plancharle la ropa —murmuró Hermione debajo de la colcha.

—Tengo una idea mejor, Ron —anunció Harry resueltamente—. Cómprate una nueva lavadora y envíame la factura. Y que sepas que voy a cambiar la cerradura de esta casa. De hecho, si esperas un momento bajaré contigo, te acompañaré a la puerta y recogeré tu llave.

Aunque eran palabras amables, Hermione podía percibir su tono de acero.

En cuanto los dos hombres salieron de la habitación, ella se apresuró al cuarto de baño.

* * *

Una vez se hubo duchado y vestido tras la puerta cerrada con pestillo, comprobó que Harry todavía no había regresado. Se le ocurrió que tal vez no regresaría, que tal vez había decidido que sería más fácil y considerado marcharse sin despedirse.

Era una forma sensata de poner fin a un episodio al que ella sospechaba que ninguno de los dos querría dar mucha importancia, aunque por razones bien distintas.

Acción sensata o no, estaba afectando de manera irritante e irracional a su buen humor, admitió mientras se cepillaba el cabello con rabia y se recordaba que tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que languidecer por un hombre que no la deseaba.

Para empezar, tenía que dar parte de la ventana rota y llamar al cristalero. La recorrió un escalofrío al hacerse consciente de lo vulnerable que era.

Inspiró hondo y se recordó que era una mujer moderna e independiente y que era ridículo sentir pena de sí misma sólo porque Harry no estaba allí para compartir una tarea tan tediosa como aquélla.

Abrió la puerta del baño y se detuvo en seco sin dar crédito: Harry estaba tumbado en la cama sobre un montón de cojines, los mismos con los que ella había creado la barrera la noche anterior y que luego había tirado al suelo. Llevaba la bata que ella había comprado para su padre, apenas cerrada, con lo cual revelaba una erótica porción de sus pertorales bien formados. Ella deseó sentirlos bajo sus dedos y…

Se obligó a retomar el poder sobre sus rebeldes y peligrosos pensamientos y se concentró en el enfurecedor hecho de que Harry no sólo estaba tranquilamente tumbado en su cama, además estaba leyendo su periódico y tenía una bandeja a su lado con té y un plato de tostadas rebosantes de mantequilla. Mientras ella aspiraba el delicioso aroma, él levantó la vista del periódico y la miró brevemente antes de enarcar una ceja.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa en vestirte?

—¿Que por qué? —preguntó ella mirándolo atónita—. ¡Por si lo has olvidado, Ron acaba de encontrarnos juntos en la cama!

Harry frunció el ceño y bajó el periódico.

—¿Y vestirte cómo afecta a eso? Ron ya sabe que somos una pareja.

Al oírle pronunciar esas últimas palabras con su voz tan masculina y con tanta tranquilidad como si fueran ciertas, Hermione deseó que ojalá la situación fuera así.

¡Pero no lo era! Y ella necesitaba recuperar la cordura antes de perderse totalmente en una fantasía que sólo podía causarle dolor y angustia, se dijo.

—Lo que Ron sabe es lo que tú quieres que sepa —le dijo a Harry rabiosamente—. Lo que yo sé es que todo este lío lo has creado tú porque no aceptas que yo no tengo ningún tipo de interés romántico en Ron.

—Si no me lo creo es porque tus acciones han dejado muy claro lo que sientes. Y yo no soy el único que lo ha apreciado.

—Si te estás refiriendo a Lavender de nuevo… —explotó.

—¿Qué? —la desafió él y, al no obtener respuesta, tiró el periódico sobre la cama—. ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? ¿Es que no tienes orgullo ni respeto por ti misma? ¿Qué hace falta para que te des cuenta de lo que te estás haciendo?

—¡Tu «ayuda» no, desde luego! —le espetó Hermione furiosa.

—Si eso es un desafío, déjame que te diga que siempre me enfrento a ellos hasta el final —le advirtió él suavemente.

Hermione contempló hechizada la mirada de Harry. Una mezcla de aprensión y curiosidad femenina explotó en su interior ante la oscura advertencia de su voz. Decidió cambiar de estrategia.

—¡No tenías derecho a retirarle a Ron su llave!

Vio que él fruncía los labios y se sorprendió por su poderoso deseo de comprobar cuánto tiempo tardaría en suavizar aquellos labios con un beso y hacerlos sucumbir a la pasión. Se estremeció sólo con pensarlo.

—Todo lo contrario, tengo todo el derecho a no querer que otro hombre tenga acceso a tu casa, a tu cama y sobre todo a ti.

Un primitivo deseo femenino la invadió. ¡Ojalá aquellas palabras fueran verdad! Menos mal que no era tan tonta como para expresar ese deseo en voz alta.

—Lo único a lo que Ron quería tener acceso era a mi lavadora —señaló mordaz—. ¿Eres consciente de que ahora va a creer que somos amantes y que estamos…?

—¿Que estamos qué?

—Ron sabe que yo no me acostaría con alguien si no… si yo no estuviera… —se detuvo y frunció los labios—. Creo que debo advertirte de que Ron tiene algunas ideas muy anticuadas acerca de ciertas cosas. Y ahora que nos ha visto empezará a hacer un montón de preguntas.

—Ya lo ha hecho —la informó Harry desenfadadamente—. ¡Y por eso le he dicho que vamos a casarnos!

¡Casarse! Hermione no podía creerlo.

—Intenta mirar el lado positivo —sugirió Harry.

—¿Y cuál es ese lado positivo? —preguntó ella con voz ronca—. ¿Acaso existe un lado positivo?

—Para empezar, Ron ya no seguirá protegiendo tu virginidad, ¿no crees?

Hermione fue a protestar pero algo en la manera en que Harry la miraba disparó su corazón.

—Todo esto es una locura. Me voy arriba a llamar a la policía y al cristalero —anunció molesta.

—No habría funcionado, ¿sabes? —le dijo Harry cuando ella alcanzaba la puerta.

—¿El qué no habría funcionado?

—Que te reservaras para Ron.

Ya había tenido suficiente, pensó Hermione. Con una mano sobre el picaporte, le dijo enfadada:

—¡Eres tú quien se ha inventado esa historia! Por lo que a mí respecta, mi virginidad es un indeseado estorbo del que estaré muy contenta de desembarazarme. Pero seguro que es imposible que tú lo creas, ¿verdad? Porque nunca admitirás que estás equivocado. ¡Seguro que no te lo crees, por mucho que diga o haga yo! Aunque saliera ahora mismo y me acostara con el primer hombre que encontrara.

—¿Por qué tendrías que salir en busca de un cualquiera?

Ella lo miró atónita, preguntándose si había oído mal o si había malinterpretado su pregunta.

—¿Quieres decir que yo… que tú..? —dijo con un hilo de voz, quedándose a la mitad.

Él la miró burlonamente.

—¿Ves lo que ocurre cuando planteas estas dramáticas amenazas que no puedes cumplir? —la aguijoneó.

—No era una amenaza —se defendió ella.

Para alivio suyo, el teléfono de Harry comenzó a sonar y, aprovechando que él contestaba, salió del dormitorio.

* * *

En la cocina, mientras esperaba a que el agua para el té hirviera se apoyó en la encimera.

¿Y si hubiera aceptado el desafío de Harry? ¿Y si hubiera tenido el atrevimiento de decirle que quería que él la liberara de la carga de su virginidad? ¿Y si..?

Pero sabía que sus sentimientos hacia él nunca se satisfarían con una sesión de sexo sin sentimientos, por muy bueno que fuera Harry en la cama. Y, lo que era peor, sabía que un acontecimiento así sólo la dejaría ansiando lo que le había sido negado.

En lugar de perder el tiempo imaginándose que hacían el amor, lo que tenía que hacer era preocuparse de las complicaciones que Harry estaba provocando al haber fingido ante Ron que iban a casarse.

* * *

La llamada para Harry era Ron anunciándole cuánto costaba la lavadora.

—¿Habéis fijado ya Herms y tú la fecha para el gran día? —preguntó Ron una vez que Harry le aseguró que había dicho en serio lo de pagar el electrodoméstico.

—Estamos en ello —respondió Harry con cierta ironía.

Al terminar la llamada, frunció el ceño. ¿De verdad Hermione creía que había logrado engañarlo al asegurarle que no estaba reservándose para Ron?

Y en cuanto a su estúpida queja, ¿acaso ella no había pensado en que tal vez él podría haberse tomado sus palabras en serio y…?

¿Y qué? ¿Tomarla en sus brazos, llevarla a la cama y proporcionarle tanto placer que ella nunca querría que la dejara? ¿Conseguir que lo amara tanto como él deseaba que hiciera, como si él fuera su único amor en el presente y para siempre?

Se removió inquieto. Hermione le despertaba sentimientos tan intensos que le perturbaban. Empezaba a pensar, por el bien de ella y por su propia salud mental, que no debía perdería de vista.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. **Personajes:** J. K. Rowling. **Historia:** P. Jordan.

* * *

Hermione acababa de llamar al hospital y preguntar por su vecina cuando oyó entrar a Harry.

—Las heridas de la señora McGonagall son más serias de lo que se pensaban: se ha fracturado la cadera y todavía está en estado de shock —le dijo preocupada—. Me han dicho en el hospital que podrían pasar semanas antes de que le den el alta. ¿Qué tipo de gente haría algo así, Harry? Y a una anciana indefensa…

—El tipo de gente que le haría lo mismo a una mujer joven igualmente indefensa aunque sea demasiado terca para admitirlo —le respondió él secamente.

A Hermione le recorrió un escalofrío.

—Voy a llamar a la policía para dar parte de la ventana rota, contratar a alguien para que instale un sistema de seguridad decente y luego… —anunció él.

—¿Vas a irte a casa? —sugirió ella impaciente.

—Y luego vamos a ir de compras. Los dos —terminó él con una sonrisa forzada.

—¿De compras?

Harry se apoyó contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡De compras! Y de momento, y hasta que considere seguro que puedas estar aquí sola, tú y yo vamos a vivir bajo el mismo techo. Ese techo puede ser éste, aunque sería bastante incómodo con un equipo de hombres instalando el sistema de seguridad, o el mío. No me importa. Pero lo que sí me importa es que cuando nuestra relación se haga pública, cosa que sucederá, tú lleves mi anillo de compromiso —dijo tomándola de la mano y señalando el dedo anular—. Aquí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella una vez que su cuerpo dejó de reaccionar al contacto con él y sus emociones se hubieron calmado un poco después de haberse imaginado lo maravilloso que sería si él hablara en serio—. En nuestros tiempos nadie se compromete tan sólo por haber pasado una noche juntos.

—Cierto, pero sí lo hacen cuando están planeando casarse.

—Pero nosotros no lo estamos planeando.

—Ron cree que sí —le recordó él—. Y pretendo que siga así. No hay salida, Hermione. No pienso dejar que te escapes. Necesitas romper con la adicción que has desarrollado, tanto por tu bien como por el de Ron y Lavender.

—No soy adicta a Ron y te aseguro que no voy a permitir que me compres un anillo de compromiso — protestó ella—. Llevarlo supondría una farsa…

—Lo que ocurre es que no quieres que Ron te vea con mi anillo. ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, ya te ha visto en la cama conmigo.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó ella triunfal—. Ya me ha visto en la cama contigo, así que ¿para qué necesita verme llevando tu anillo de pedida?

—Ron no lo necesita pero creo que sería mejor para ti, y para mí, que otra gente lo viera —señaló él.

—Si yo amara a un hombre me daría igual quién supiera que he pasado la noche con él —afirmó ella apasionadamente, aunque una voz en su interior le recordó que a Ron sí que le importaría y que seguramente asumiría su papel de hermano mayor y se lo diría a Harry.

—Tal vez no. O tal vez sí, si él te amara con la misma intensidad y si, como yo, fuera un hombre algo anticuado que quisiera mostrarle al mundo entero lo que siente por ti y lo comprometido que está contigo. De hecho, estoy seguro de que lo haría.

Hermione abrió la boca para protestar y volvió a cerrarla por falta de argumentos.

Si se negaba a seguir los planes de Harry, Ron creería que Harry y ella habían discutido y que su «relación» se había terminado y estaría todo el día preocupándose por ella como una gallina clueca, igual que hacía siempre que creía que tenía un problema. Y eso no sería bueno para su relación con Lavender, especialmente después del ultimátum que ella le había dado.

A veces en la vida era necesario colocar los sentimientos y necesidades de otras personas por encima de los propios. Y aquél era el momento de hacerlo por Ron, se dijo. Ella siempre se había interpuesto entre Lavender y él, aunque no lo hiciera a propósito; y no quería arriesgarse a repetirlo.

En realidad, ¿qué era un anillo de compromiso, después de todo? No suponía ningún lazo permanente ni legal. Si el hecho de llevarlo suponía una oportunidad para que Ron y Lavender superaran sus diferencias y pusieran unas bases sólidas a su relación, entonces iba a tener que hacerlo. Además, cuando Lavender la viera con el anillo se daría cuenta de que no estaba interesada en Ron.

—Lo del anillo ya está decidido —oyó que anunciaba Harry—. Será mejor que prepares la maleta con ropa suficiente para una semana. He decidido que será más seguro para ti quedarte en mi ático.

—¡Tu ático! ¡Eso está en el edificio de nuestra oficina! No pienso quedarme allí.

—Ya lo creo que vas a hacerlo. ¿De qué mejor manera podríamos reforzar el hecho de que ahora somos una pareja?

Llevar el anillo de compromiso de Harry era una cosa, pero mudarse a su apartamento otra muy distinta. Hermione presentó sus mejores argumentos contra la idea de vivir juntos pero Harry se los fue desmontando uno a uno y al final ella tuvo que rendirse.

Preparó la maleta con manos temblorosas y los nervios a flor de piel porque la situación se le había ido de las manos.

¿Por qué diablos él no podía aceptar simplemente su garantía de que no tenía ningún interés romántico en Ron en lugar de meterlos a los dos en aquella situación cada vez más complicada y, al menos para ella, más peligrosa?

El hecho de que él la estuviera juzgando mal iba a someterla a un daño emocional mayor del que se sentía capaz de soportar, ¡Y si, como se temía, ella se enamoraba más, él tendría toda la culpa!

Harry tendría la culpa, pero ella pagaría el precio con noches de insomnio y con un cuerpo y un corazón que se morían por él.

* * *

Harry rompió su concentración al conducir para mirar a Hermione un instante. Ella no había abierto la boca desde que se habían subido al coche. Casi podía oler su resentimiento.

—Esta ciudad se está super poblando —se quejó él cuando el tráfico en el cruce delante de ellos se paralizó.

—Por eso tantas empresas están potenciando que su personal trabaje desde casa —contestó Hermione sin pensar, y se le encendieron las mejillas de ira al darse cuenta de que Harry había conseguido engañarla y hacerle romper su promesa mental de no hablar con él para mantener las distancias.

—Es una opción excelente para algunos negocios —concedió él.

—¿Incluido el tuyo?

—Tal vez dentro de un tiempo. Desde luego, si yo me casara y tuviera hijos sería una motivación mucho mayor. Gracias a la tecnología, podría trabajar desde casa tranquilamente y por tanto mis empleados también.

Oírle pronunciar la palabra «hijos» provocó en Hermione una reacción nueva y poderosa, un primitivo deseo de posesión sobre su pareja, sus hijos… y su amor. Por no hablar del deseo que inundó su cuerpo al imaginárselo dentro de ella creando una nueva vida que sería su bebé.

Incapaz de soportar esas emociones tan intensas miró por la ventanilla. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Adónde vamos, Harry? Éste no es el camino de la oficina —protestó.

—No vamos a la oficina, sino de compras. A por el anillo de compromiso, ¿recuerdas? —indicó él mientras enfilaba una calle que desembocó en un centro comercial de lujo junto al hotel más exclusivo de la ciudad.

—Compraremos el anillo y luego cenaremos en el hotel para celebrarlo.

—¿Que cenaremos aquí? ¡No podemos! —exclamó Hermione horrorizada—. No voy vestida para la ocasión.

Estuvo a punto de confesar que ni siquiera tenía ropa apropiada para un lugar tan lujoso pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo vio que Harry sacudía la cabeza y le decía:

—No te preocupes. Yo también quiero cambiarme de ropa. Reservaré una habitación y podremos darnos una ducha y cambiarnos allí antes de cenar —propuso él y, al ver la expresión de ella, añadió suavemente—: No les sorprenderá. Seríamos una pareja muy poco usual si no celebráramos nuestro compromiso.

—Somos una pareja muy poco usual —puntualizó ella apretando los dientes.

Pero Harry ya había aparcado en uno de los espacios reservados para clientes del hotel y el botones le abrió la puerta a Hermione, poniendo fin a su discusión.

—He reservado una mesa en el restaurante y una habitación —la informó, en tono desenfadado, diez minutos más tarde al reunirse con ella en el exclusivo hall del hotel.

—No puedo creer que estés montando todo este espectáculo —protestó Hermione.

—Si realmente estuviéramos comprometiéndonos, ¿te parecería un espectáculo? —cuestionó él.

—Por supuesto que no —se apresuró a responder ella—. Toda mujer quiere que una ocasión tan especial como ésta sea… especial. Aunque si yo fuera a comprometerme de verdad no querría celebrarlo con una cena en público en un hotel de lujo.

—¿Y cómo querrías celebrarlo? —le preguntó él.

Hermione apartó la mirada y dijo suavemente:

—En privado, en algún lugar romántico y especial… donde pudiéramos estar solos.

—¿Como qué? ¿Una tienda en mitad del desierto? —se burló él.

Vio que ella sacudía la cabeza desdeñosamente con los ojos brillantes. A través de su ira estaba demostrándole una faceta apasionada de su carácter, apreció Harry. Una cierta añoranza suavizó su boca e iluminó su rostro. Él sintió que su cuerpo respondía instantáneamente con tanta fuerza que tuvo que apartarse ligeramente de ella.

—¿Una remota casita en el campo con hogueras al aire libre y esponjosos cojines, tal vez? —sugirió él suavemente—. ¿Sobre los que tu amante podría tumbarte y cubrir tu cuerpo desnudo con el suyo mientras veía reflejado en tu mirada el mismo placer que él siente?

Conforme hablaba, la voz de Harry se había vuelto más grave y dura como el acero. A Hermione se le puso el vello de punta. Sintió una punzada de profundo dolor.

—¿O tal vez preferirías sumergirte en una bañera aromatizada con pétalos de rosa mientras él, lentamente…?

Cualquiera de las dos opciones sería perfecta, pensó Hermione derretida. Cualquiera o ambas, en aquel preciso momento.

* * *

Estaba haciéndolo de nuevo, se reprendió Harry: imaginándose escenas, emociones, sueños que no tenían ninguna base en la realidad.

¿Y si…?

«Y si» nada, se detuvo secamente.

* * *

Con cierto arrepentimiento, Hermione admitió que un par de pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta y una chaqueta de sport, por mucho que constituyeran un uniforme moderno, aceptable y válido para cualquiera de los lugares a los que solía ir, no eran el tipo de atuendo que habría elegido para una ocasión como aquélla.

Si Harry y ella hubieran ido a escoger su auténtico anillo de compromiso, hubiera deseado llevar puesto…

Sin poder evitarlo, a su mente acudió la imagen del tanga de seda y lazos que Harry había sujetado entre sus dedos. Un tanga que tenía un sujetador a juego que se ataba delante, provocativamente, con más lazos… Sabiendo que saldrían en una misión tan romántica y emotiva, hubiera querido vestirse de forma que reflejara algo tan emocionante.

Pero si Harry hubiera estado mirándola mientras ella se vestía… mientras se ataba aquellos frágiles lazos… ¿habrían salido de su casa e incluso de su dormitorio?

Las imágenes que estaba creando su mente calenturienta la hicieron ruborizarse y dispararon su corazón.

Mientras Harry se dirigía a la puerta principal del hotel, Hermione no pudo resistirse a continuar con su fantasía. Mentalmente, cubrió sus senos moldeados por el sujetador de seda con un suéter de cachemir. El cachemir siempre resultaba sensual a la vista y el tacto y así Harry podría imaginar la forma de sus senos y la manera en que los habría acariciado durante su relación sexual de madrugada.

Absorta en su batalla contra su ardiente imaginación, Hermione se quedó helada cuando Harry de pronto la tomó de la mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y no la dejó soltarse cuando ella lo intentó.

—Estamos perdidamente enamorados, ¿recuerdas? —comentó él cuando ella lo miró enfurecida.

—Estamos en mitad de un centro comercial —protestó ella—. La gente no…

—¿Que no? Mira allí —la interrumpió él.

Unos metros más allá una pareja de enamorados caminaba de la mano, totalmente absortos el uno en el otro. Y no se trataba de jovencitos precisamente, advirtió Hermione cuando ellos se detuvieron y el hombre susurró algo al oído de la mujer. Inmediatamente, ella se giró hacia él con expresión radiante y lo besó dulcemente.

Aquella escena íntima hizo que a Hermione se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

—Eso es muy diferente —afirmó con ferocidad—. Cualquiera puede ver que ellos dos realmente están enamorados.

—¿Lo dices porque él ha hecho esto? —la desafió él en voz baja.

Con la mano que tenía libre, Harry le acarició la mejilla con tanta suavidad que debía de estarse burlando. Hermione podía sentir su cálido aliento en el pelo y su mano grande y masculina sobre la piel. El corazón le latía desbocado.

Por más que quiso no pudo evitar mirarlo y sus ojos marrones se fundieron con aquellos verdes que echaban chispas. Tomó aire bruscamente y fue exhalando temblorosa. La ardiente mirada de Harry casi le quemó los labios cuando se posó en ellos.

Se quedaron mirando en silencio. Ella sentía la boca seca y, aunque lo intentó, no pudo apartar la mirada. Un estremecimiento de sensualidad sacudió su cuerpo. Como si fuera la señal que estaba esperando, Harry la besó.

* * *

¿Realmente estaba Hermione emitiendo ese sonido casi incoherente de puro placer?, se preguntó Harry. ¿Realmente estaba acoplándose a la curva de su brazo, a su cuerpo, animándolo a abrazarla más? Turbadoramente, sintió que su propio beso se transformaba en una exigente y apasionada presión que nunca había experimentado, y sus sentimientos lo sobrepasaron. Igual que ella estaba sobrepasada por los suyos, admitió Hermione en una nube mientras correspondía a la presión de él y le seguía el juego con la lengua. Ella quería seguir así siempre, quería sentir aquello siempre.

Gimió porque él había dado por terminado el beso. Abrió los ojos a regañadientes y se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo.

Sin decir nada, apartó la mirada de Harry mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

* * *

Harry contempló su perfil. ¿En quién había pensado ella al devolverle el beso con tanta pasión? En realidad ya lo sabía, pensó con amargura.

La agarró más fuerte de la mano y señaló una pequeña cafetería con la cabeza.

—¿Te apetece un café?

—Lo que me apetece… —comenzó Hermione entre dientes, pero al ver el escaparate de una tienda se quedó sin habla.

Un vaporoso vestido de seda con un delicado estampado le hizo olvidarse de todo. Era tan bonito que la dejó sin aliento, de esa marca que promulgaba la simplicidad y de un tono crema que le sentaba a la perfección. De hecho, el vestido reunía todas las cualidades que ella siempre había soñado en un atuendo elegante, incluidos los delicados zapatos que hacían juego con él.

No necesitaba acercarse al escaparate para saber que valdría más de lo que ella se gastaba en ropa en todo un año. Aun así, se le escapó un suspiro al imaginárselo puesto y a Harry mirándola con adoración y deseo.

* * *

Harry frunció el ceño al verla. Había una expresión soñadora en su rostro conforme contemplaba el vestido de una tienda lejana. Un vestido muy fino que flotaría entre sus magníficos muslos, acariciándolos.

Y también se quedó absorto… pero mirándola a ella.

* * *

—Disculpen, ¿van a entrar?

Hermione se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que estaban bloqueando la entrada a la cafetería.

—Acabo de recordar que hay un buen bar especializado en vinos en la esquina. Casi es la hora de comer. Será mejor que vayamos allí y comamos algo —propuso él.

Ella apenas parpadeó antes de encontrarse en un elegante y abarrotado bar en el que Harry consiguió que les dieran una mesa.

Acababan de pedir la comida cuando él frunció el ceño de pronto y se puso en pie.

—Se me había olvidado: tengo que regresar al cajero. Espérame aquí, sólo será un minuto.

Hermione se entretuvo bebiendo de su copa y observando a la clientela del bar. Él tardaba más de lo esperado, pero afortunadamente la comida también. Justo cuando les servían los platos, Harry apareció entre la multitud y regresó a su asiento.

—Siento haber tardado tanto. Había cola —se excusó.

* * *

¡No podemos entrar ahí!

Hermione dio un paso atrás cuando Harry se disponía a llamar al elegante timbre.

—¿Por qué no? Es una joyería —inquirió él.

—No es una joyería cualquiera —recalcó ella entre dientes—. Es «la» joyería.

Pero ya era tarde: una joven elegantemente vestida acababa de abrirles la puerta y los invitaba a entrar.

Incluso el murmullo del aire acondicionado sonaba caro, pensó Hermione mientras aspiraba el ambiente perfumado de la tienda.

—Buenas tardes, señores. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

—Buscamos un anillo de compromiso —anunció Harry y apretó brevemente la mano de Hermione como si intuyera que ella iba a protestar.

—¿Quieren acompañarme, por favor? Tenemos una sala privada.

La sala privada era más grande que todo su salón, se dijo Hermione cuando los invitaron a sentarse con tanta delicadeza como si los asientos fueran de cristal.

—¿Habían pensado en algo en concreto? —preguntó la vendedora a Hermione.

Ella titubeó.

—No, sólo algo sencillo y pequeño —contestó incómoda.

¿Por qué Harry la había llevado allí, donde hasta la más mínima piedra costaría una fortuna?

—Mi prometida prefiere los diseños sencillos —oyó que él le decía a la vendedora.

—¿Tal vez un solitario, entonces? Les mostraré algunos.

La vendedora desplegó ante ellos no una bandeja, sino una colección de cajas, cada una con anillos que Hermione sólo había visto adornando las manos de los ricos… Tragó saliva y parpadeó mientras intentaba apartar la mirada de uno de los anillos en particular, que relucía como ningún otro y parecía susurrarle una retahíla de tentaciones.

—Creo que… mejor algo más pequeño —dijo con un hilo de voz.

La sonrisa de la vendedora empezó a apagarse. Hermione podía sentir la rigidez que Harry destilaba.

—¡A mí me gusta éste! —exclamó él en tono perentorio escogiendo, increíblemente, el mismo anillo que había llamado la atención de Hermione.

La vendedora suspiró aliviada y sonrió con aprobación.

Hermione sólo pudo imitarla conforme contemplaba la alargada piedra en su sencillo engaste, tan pura y cristalina que la luz que bailaba en su interior casi hacía daño a los ojos.

—Una elección excelente, debo decir —indicó la mujer—. Y una piedra muy hermosa. Tal vez a la señora le gustaría probárselo… Puede que resulte un poco pequeño pero no se preocupe, podemos agrandárselo hasta que se ajuste a su dedo.

Hermione rogó con todas sus fuerzas que el anillo le estuviera demasiado pequeño; entonces Harry se vería obligado a escoger algo más modesto… porque ella sabía que él no se marcharía de la tienda con las manos vacías.

El anillo se le ajustó perfectamente, como si estuviera hecho para ella.

—Perfecto —dijo la vendedora con una sonrisa.

—Nos lo quedamos —anunció Harry.

* * *

Diez minutos después, tras una copa de champán a modo de celebración, se marchaban de la tienda con el anillo.

Hermione apenas esperó a poner un pie fuera para girarse hacia Harry.

—¡No puedo llevar ese anillo! —le esperó.

—¿Por qué, porque no ha sido Ron quien te lo ha regalado? —se le enfrentó él bruscamente.

—¡No tiene nada que ver con eso! Es demasiado caro.

—Los anillos de pedida deben serlo.

—¡No! —lo corrigió ella impetuosamente—. Los anillos de pedida deben ser un recuerdo de amor y, precisamente, de compromiso. Si alguna vez llevo alguno, ésos serán los criterios por los que lo valoraré, no por cuánto cueste. Pero es típico de hombres como tú insistir en querer algo tan caro para demostrar a todo el mundo lo rico y poderoso que eres.

Hermione sabía que parte de su furioso exabrupto estaba alimentado por su cóctel de confusas emociones internas. Después de todo, estaba falsamente comprometida con el hombre del que tanto se había forzado en fingir que no le importaba, ¡para darse cuenta después de lo mucho que lo amaba! La compra del anillo de compromiso debería haber sido un acto lleno de amor y alegría, pero en lugar de eso había sido una mera transacción financiera. Como resultado, sentía un profundo dolor en su interior, casi físico, y un resentimiento creciente por haber sido juzgada y condenada por un crimen que no había cometido. La compra de Harry simbolizaba todos esos sentimientos dolorosos.

Comenzó a caminar, al borde de las lágrimas, y ahogó un grito de protesta cuando él la sujetó firmemente de la muñeca y la hizo regresar a su lado. Se le encogió el corazón al ver la boca fruncida de ira y aquella mirada gélida.

—No, Hermione, lo que es típico de los hombres como yo es que, cuando le regalan el anillo a la mujer que aman, quieren que el mundo entero vea ese amor reflejado en él. Y lo más importante: quieren que ella vea ese amor, que sea consciente de él. Que les recuerde que, así como el anillo es único y hermoso, así lo es ella para ellos. La pureza del diamante representa su creencia en la pureza de su amor, sin heridas de amores pasados. Quieren que en su fuerza vea la fuerza de su amor, y en su brillo su ardiente pasión. Y más que nada, Hermione, quieren que cuando mire el anillo sepa que lo que realmente los une son lazos que ellos mismos han elegido, ¡unos lazos que van más allá de cualquier anillo!

Hermione no podía hablar. Sus emociones estaban hechas jirones y el dolor era insoportable. Se sentía hasta mareada.

Algún día él amaría a alguien tal y como acababa de describir y esa mujer no sería ella. Saber eso abrió una puerta a un dolor desconocido hasta entonces.

—Cambia el anillo si lo deseas —añadió Harry sin inmutarse—. No me importa.

Pero sí que le importaba, admitió para sí. Había visto cómo Hermione había clavado su mirada en la joya, cómo se le había iluminado el rostro, y había deseado…

—Salgamos de aquí —dijo él secamente.

Sonó su teléfono móvil. Al oírlo hablar, Hermione dedujo que lo llamaba uno de sus principales clientes.

—Lo siento, tengo que ir a la oficina —anunció él tenso al colgar el teléfono—. Jardines necesita urgentemente que rediseñemos el edificio Mortlake que les hicimos.

—Voy contigo —se ofreció ella al instante.

Al verle fruncir el ceño, añadió:

—Trabajé en el proyecto original con Ron y Charlie.

—De acuerdo. Iremos en taxi, será más rápido que ir a por el coche —dijo él haciéndola apresurarse hacia la salida.

—¿Cuánto tenemos que rediseñar? —preguntó ella mientras él llamaba a un taxi.

Jardines era una empresa importante de contabilidad y Harry James Potter Ltd. estaba diseñando sus nuevas oficinas centrales.

—¡Lo suficiente! —fue la incierta respuesta de Harry cuando se subían al taxi.

* * *

—Maldición, esto no va a funcionar.

Al oír la frustración en la voz de Harry, Hermione se levantó de su puesto y se asomó por la puerta de su despacho.

—Mira esto —dijo él sombríamente—. Jardines necesita este aspecto porque es una de las marcas de la casa pero, debido a la cantidad de salas de reunión que quieren tener, no va a poder ser.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante tan absorta en el complejo problema de la pantalla del ordenador que no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Harry. Su cabello acarició la mano de él.

—Ya veo a lo que te refieres —señaló—. Creo que…

Se detuvo.

—¿Sí? —la animó Harry.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—No sé sí funcionará, pero tal vez si mueves el bloque principal aquí y racionalizas los añadidos, podrías colocar la marca de la casa en ángulo…

—Enséñamelo —la urgió él apartándose de la pantalla para facilitarle el acceso.

Harry ya sospechaba que Hermione era una de las personas más creativas e innovadoras de su equipo y en aquel momento se lo estaba demostrando.

Rápidamente ella se sentó en la silla que él había dejado vacante. Habían trabajado así miles de veces: dos cabezas unidas frente a una pantalla, dos cuerpos compartiendo el espacio pensado para uno solo mientras trabajaban para resolver un problema… pero esa proximidad nunca le había afectado. En aquel momento amenazaba su profesionalidad y lo distraía de lo que estaba haciendo, admitió al tiempo que un ardiente estremecimiento aumentaba el efecto de la adrenalina que ya corría por sus venas ante el desafío laboral.

Trabajar bajo presión siempre llenaba a Hermione de energía. Sintió una ola de placer profesional al mostrarle a Harry su idea.

Él la estudió tenso, comprendiendo enseguida lo que ella sugería y acercándose codo a codo para plasmarlo en la pantalla.

—¡Eso es, Hermione! ¡Lo has conseguido! —exclamó triunfal—. Y si quitamos esto de aquí y lo ponemos aquí…

Hermione abrió los ojos con apreciación conforme Harry desarrollaba su idea y la refinaba con el poder de la experiencia.

—¡Lo tenemos! —gritó él exultante poniéndose en pie y haciéndola levantarse a ella también—. ¡Bien pensado, Hermione!

Se inclinó hacia delante y la besó en la mejilla, eufórico.

—Me alegra haber sido de ayuda —indicó ella clavando la vista en la boca de él con el corazón acelerado.

Oyó que Harry murmuraba algo en voz baja y al instante siguiente se encontró en sus brazos, él besándola.

Hermione se oyó gemir al tiempo que entreabría los labios y la lengua de Harry encontraba la suya. La tensión provocada por la intensidad a la que habían trabajado debía de haber causado aquella ardiente explosión, concluyó maravillada mientras Harry le hundía la lengua más profundamente y sus manos la tomaban de las caderas y la atraían hacia él.

Al advertir su erección, Hermione quiso explorarla más íntimamente, acariciarla, saborearla, sentir su poderosa magnitud desnuda entre sus manos.

Un feroz estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo. Harry gimió deleitándose en las curvas de su trasero, urgiéndola a apretarse aún más contra él. El escritorio estaba a sus espaldas, recordó ella mientras tórridas imágenes se formaban en su mente.

Sintió que él posaba una mano sobre uno de sus senos y tiraba del pezón enhiesto a través del suéter, absorbiendo su gemido con su boca.

Después le quitó el suéter ferozmente como si estuviera tan fuera de control como ella, pensó Hermione antes de que él le hiciera perder la razón al apartar el sujetador y acercar la boca a sus senos.

Una ola de primitivo placer femenino se apoderó de ella cuando él mordisqueó apasionadamente el pezón. Hermione le apretó la cabeza contra su cuerpo mientras se arqueaba hacia atrás en inmediata respuesta.

El rumor del aire acondicionado acompañaba el sonido de sus jadeos mientras él se deleitaba mordisqueando, lamiendo y chupando sus senos, una sinfonía erótica que aumentó la excitación de Hermione y ahogó todos sus avisos internos de precaución.

A lo lejos, en la calle, la sirena de una ambulancia rompió a sonar.

Entonces Harry se separó de ella bruscamente, dejándola con el cuerpo tormentosamente dolido, ansiando el contacto con él mientras se esforzaba por arreglarse la ropa con manos temblorosas.

—Hermione, créeme, no pretendía… —oyó que él se disculpaba sombrío.

Puesto que era evidente que Harry rechazaba lo que acababa de suceder, ella haría lo mismo, aunque sólo fuera por conservar su orgullo.

—No importa. No hagamos una montaña de ello —se apresuró a decir, mortificada al pensar que tal vez él fuera a preguntarle por qué ella había respondido tan rápida e intensamente a sus caricias—. A veces, cuando uno trabaja bajo mucha presión, estas cosas suceden —añadió, aliviada porque él le había dado la espalda y no podía ver lo afectada que estaba.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Harry con un tono extraño—. Mira, son más de las seis. Te pediré un taxi para que puedas regresar al hotel y arreglarte para la cena. La mesa está reservada para las ocho. Mientras tanto, yo enviaré esto a Jardines, me cambiaré aquí y me encontraré contigo en el hotel.

—¿Tenemos que ir a cenar? —preguntó ella con rebeldía.

—Es una opción mucho más segura que quedarnos aquí y terminar lo que habíamos empezado —respondió él brutalmente—. Y permite que te advierta de que, con lo caliente que estoy ahora, sería tremendamente fácil sustituir a Ron y hacer realidad tu pequeña fantasía con él, si es eso lo que estás pensando.

—¡No lo es! —replicó Hermione con las mejillas ardiendo.

En su interior, una voz la instaba a rendirse a sus auténticos sentimientos y aceptar la oferta de Harry sin cuestionarse el porqué ni pensar en las consecuencias.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que el único hombre que poblaba sus fantasías era él, pero logró contenerse.

—Avisaré a un taxi —anunció Harry con rotundidad.

* * *

Mientras se alejaba, Harry se reprendió en voz baja. Si no ponía distancia entre ellos, y pronto, se la llevaría a su ático y el sexo que tendrían sería tórrido y peligrosamente animal. Enviándola al hotel, sin embargo, tendría tiempo para calmarse un poco, darse una ducha fría y que le bajara aquella magnífica y dolorosa erección.

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediéndole? ¡La idea de sexo en la oficina normalmente le hubiera bajado la libido en lugar de aumentársela!

* * *

Harry había dicho que había reservado una habitación, ¡pero aquello era la suite presidencial! Atónita, Hermione contempló el carro que el camarero acababa de dejar en la habitación antes de marcharse: deliciosos canapés, fresas bañadas en chocolate, champán helado… ¡una oferta realmente romántica! ¿Alguien los había informado de que iban a celebrar su «compromiso»?

Sólo de pensar en ello se le encogía el estómago ante tantas emociones enfrentadas. Con el corazón disparado, llegó al dormitorio. La ropa para ir a trabajar que llevaba en su maleta no era apropiada para la ocasión y no había metido su vestido negro…

Se detuvo en seco al ver la enorme cama y una bolsa de diseño sobre ella con una tarjeta escrita a mano por Harry y sujeta a un asa.

La abrió: Espero haber acertado con la talla.

Frunciendo el ceño, sacó el paquete delicadamente envuelto y lo abrió. El corazón le dio un brinco con una mezcla de incredulidad, orgullo herido y una punzada de placer puramente femenino al ver el vestido que había admirado aquella misma mañana.

¿Cómo lo había sabido él? Debía de ser mera casualidad que le hubiera comprado aquel vestido en concreto. Seguramente él no quería quedar en ridículo a su lado.

Esa idea debería haberle hecho envolver de nuevo el vestido y negarse siquiera a mirarlo, por no decir probárselo. Tal vez si hubiera sido otro vestido lo hubiera hecho… Pero al tomarlo entre sus manos se quedó sin aliento. Era el vestido perfecto para ella y estaba segura de que la talla era la correcta. Cómo le hubiera gustado ponerse ese vestido para su amante… para Harry.

Las emociones la ahogaban.

No iba a ponérselo, por supuesto, ¡no podía hacerlo! Ni el vestido ni las delicadas sandalias que lo acompañaban. Pero no podía dejar de contemplarlo. Tenía razón, era el vestido perfecto para ella. Y perfecto para aquella ocasión.

Nunca había tenido un vestido así, de ésos que una mujer se ponía para sí misma… y para su hombre. Llevarlo esa noche sería una declaración de intenciones. Una invitación.

Y ciertamente sería una forma de demostrarle a Harry que se equivocaba respecto a lo que ella sentía hacia Ron, le dijo una temeraria vocecita en su interior. Todavía tenía la sensualidad a flor de piel y de pronto al dolor de la excitación no aplacada se unió el de cierta añoranza.

Ladeó la cabeza.

Aquella noche Harry y ella iban a celebrar su compromiso, ¿qué tenía de malo llevar un paso más allá la situación que ella misma había creado para hacerla coincidir con su fantasía y celebrarla tal y como haría una mujer realmente enamorada? Al fin y al cabo ella era adulta y no debía explicaciones a nadie.

Además, ya había comprobado que él no era inmune a ella, aunque sólo fuera en cuanto al sexo.

¿Qué tenía de malo que reclamara aquella noche para ella? ¿Qué tenía de malo disfrutar como si Harry fuera suyo, aunque sólo fuera por unas horas?

La audacia de sus pensamientos la sorprendió y excitó, alimentando la eterna llama de su amor. ¡Porque amaba a Harry!

Tomó aire profundamente y tocó levemente el delicado tejido. No tenía mucho tiempo para pensárselo, Harry llegaría enseguida. Miró la botella de champán en la cubitera. El corazón le latía desbocado, la sangre corría acelerada por sus venas como si ya estuviera inundada de burbujas de champán. ¿Y si se tomara una copa, tan sólo para tranquilizarse un poco? Después de todo, sólo era champán. Antes de poder cambiar de opinión, agarró una de las botellas y la abrió.

Se sirvió una copa y se la llevó al cuarto de baño, donde observó apreciativamente el completo despliegue de artículos de tocador que ofrecía el hotel. ¡Había hasta un paquete de preservativos discretamente guardado entre otros accesorios!

* * *

Media hora después, acababa de terminarse la segunda copa de champán y estaba mirándose en el espejo del dormitorio cuando la puerta de la suite se abrió y entró Harry.

A Hermione le dio un brinco el corazón y la invadió una ola de amor. Él se había cambiado y vestía un traje oscuro, camisa y corbata. Hermione se permitió mirarlo hambrienta todo el tiempo que se atrevió.

Al verla, Harry se detuvo en seco.

—¿Así que el vestido era de la talla correcta? —preguntó con cierta brusquedad.

—Correctísima —respondió Hermione con suavidad—. Pero no tenías por qué comprármelo.

—Plantéatelo como un premio —indicó él tenso—. Te mereces uno después de haberme solucionado el problema de Jardines.

Sonaba como un hombre al que acabaran de resolverle un problema, pensó ella y notó que su buen humor cambiaba para equipararse al de él.

—He abierto el champán —anunció—. ¿Quieres una copa?

Él la miró aún más enfadado.

—Fuiste tú quien dijo que teníamos que comportarnos como si realmente estuviéramos celebrando nuestro compromiso —le recordó ella al percibir su desaprobación.

—En público —puntualizó él con aspereza y miró su reloj—. He reservado mesa para las ocho y ya casi es la hora.

La hostilidad de Harry estaba logrando pinchar las burbujas de excitación y alegría que el champán había alimentado, pensó Hermione. Y no sólo el champán, para ser honesta. La intimidad que habían compartido antes le había dejado los sentidos a flor de piel y deseosa de continuar donde lo habían dejado, camino de su peligroso mundo de fantasía. Pero estaba claro que Harry se había desvinculado completamente de lo que había sucedido. Ella, por el contrario, no podía renunciar a sus sueños tan fácilmente. Su amor era una poderosa fuerza que se impuso a su habitual cautela.

Un brote de rebelde temeridad se activó en su interior.

Bajó la vista para ocultar lo que estaba sintiendo sin darse cuenta de lo seductora que resultaba.

—¿No crees que en una ocasión como ésta nos permitirán llegar un poco más tarde? A juzgar por el champán que el hotel nos ha regalado, parece que esperan que hagamos nuestra celebración particular…

* * *

Harry observó a aquella virgen transformada en seductora vampiresa y deseó agarrarla y…

—¿Cuántas copas de champán dices que has tomado? —preguntó acercándose al carro y sacando la botella de la cubitera.

—Sólo dos —respondió ella a la defensiva—. Además de la que te había servido a ti.

—¿Tres copas con el estómago vacío? —la reprendió él con mirada enfadada y al mismo tiempo llena de un deseo masculino que supo refrenar rápidamente.

—Me he comido algunos canapés y fresas con chocolate —afirmó ella remilgada—. Deberías probar una, Harry. Están deliciosas.

Le ofreció una y, cuando él negó con la cabeza, Hermione se llevó el manjar a la boca y lamió el chocolate con una espontánea sensualidad.

Harry cerró los ojos.

Él había llegado allí en el último momento a propósito, consciente de que en su estado, tan vulnerable tanto emocional como físicamente, no podía fiarse de lo que haría estando a solas con ella. Lo último que esperaba encontrarse era aquello: una Hermione transformada en vampiresa que le daba ganas de quitarle ese vestido tan erótico de su hermoso cuerpo, derramar sobre él el resto del champán y beberlo mientras le caía sobre los pechos y se estancaba en su ombligo. Y en cuanto a las fresas…

Miró a Hermione a los ojos y vio el brillo de su mirada medio tímida, medio atrevida. Dio un paso hacia ella. Si creía que al mirarlo así iba a dejarla escapar… En cualquier momento la llevaría a la cama y…

Se obligó a cerrar los ojos y a inspirar profundamente, como un submarinista que acabara de subir a tomar aire. Ella no sabía lo que estaba provocando ni tampoco cómo se sentía él, se recordó Harry.

Sin mirarla, sacó el estuche del anillo de un bolsillo.

—Ponte esto de una maldita vez y bajemos a cenar, Y tú no vas a beber más champán, que lo sepas.

Hermione elevó la barbilla.

—Es nuestro compromiso. Tienes que ponerme tú el anillo —le advirtió mostrándole el dedo anular.

¿Con tres copas de champán ella se ponía así?, se preguntó Harry. Él se sentía como un adolescente lleno de hormonas.

Estuvo tentado de decirle que, si se acercaba en aquel momento, no iba a ponerle el anillo sino a quitarle el vestido.

* * *

Si él se acercaba a ella en aquel momento, lo abrazaría por el cuello y lo besaría en la boca, tal y como había deseado desde hacía una eternidad, decidió Hermione de pronto, más intoxicada por la presencia de él que por todo el champán del mundo. Y luego le diría que no se comprometería con él a menos que pasaran por la cama primero. Y si eso no funcionaba…

Llamaron a la puerta de la suite y entraron dos camareros que, claramente, no esperaban encontrárselos allí.

—No se preocupen, pueden llevarse el carro —dijo Harry—. Nosotros nos íbamos ya.

—¡Pero dejen el champán, por favor! —exclamó Hermione cuando Harry la agarró del brazo y la sacó al pasillo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. **Personajes:** J. K. Rowling. **Historia:** P. Jordan.

* * *

Antes de llegar al ascensor, él le puso el anillo en el dedo. Ella sólo pudo reprenderlo con la mirada una vez dentro de la cabina con gente.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho el amor en un ascensor? — le preguntó ella con desenfado cuando salieron de él.

Harry la miró atónito. Un champán de calidad en un estómago vacío evidentemente era una nueva experiencia para ella.

—No —respondió lacónicamente.

—¿Lo has deseado alguna vez? —insistió Hermione.

—No tanto como desearía que sólo te hubieras bebido una copa de champán —contestó apretando los dientes y casi arrastrándola al restaurante de lujo.

Hermione hizo un mohín y luego, al verse en los espejos del pasillo, se le olvidó el enfado.

—Este vestido es tan delicioso —dijo con un suspiro—. Hace que me sienta una persona diferente.

—Desde luego, está haciendo que te comportes como tal —puntualizó él seco.

Él sabía que, en otras circunstancias, la inesperada transformación de Hermione no sólo le habría divertido, además habría estado más que dispuesto a seguir el juego erótico que ella había iniciado inocentemente.

Verla sin sus inhibiciones ni sus defensas habituales estaba demostrando ser un potente afrodisíaco para él.

—Acabamos de comprometernos. Se supone que estoy enamorada de ti, ¿recuerdas? —señaló ella mostrándole el anillo—. Y quiero que sepa, señor Potter, que es el hombre más sexy de la tierra y que sin duda ahora mismo preferiría estar en la suite a solas con usted que aquí abajo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Mejor que estar con Ron?

—¿Quién es Ron? —preguntó ella dulcemente.

* * *

—¿Así que no vas a beber vino en la cena? —preguntó Harry secamente mientras estudiaban sus menús.

—No, creo que será mejor que siga con champán —respondió Hermione con inocencia, y lo miró inquisitivamente al oírlo resoplar.

—¿Por qué no te tomas otro café?

—Ya llevo tres tazas —indicó Hermione mientras el camarero le servía la tercera.

El restaurante estaba prácticamente vacío. A las burbujas de alegría que inundaban su cuerpo se había unido un cosquilleo en el estómago al tiempo que ella soñaba con lo que iba a suceder.

Estaba sorprendida porque no se había replanteado ni abandonado su temeraria decisión antes de haberla puesto en práctica. De hecho, su determinación de regresar a la suite y asegurarse de que Harry se convertía en su amante aquella noche había ido fortaleciéndose a lo largo de la velada.

El efecto del champán tal vez se estaba disipando, pero no el efecto de su amor por Harry y la intimidad que habían compartido.

—Creo que están esperando a que nos marchemos —comentó refiriéndose a los camareros.

—Ya. Si estás segura de que no quieres otro café, te acompañaré a la suite —señaló él secamente.

Mientras salían del restaurante, Hermione se giró hacia él y le susurró traviesa:

—Gracias por mi precioso anillo, cariño.

Se puso de puntillas y lo besó brevemente en la boca.

* * *

En cuanto se asegurara de que Hermione estaba sana y salva en la suite, él se marcharía, decidió Harry sombríamente. Ella no había bebido alcohol durante la cena, y seguramente los efectos del champán del comienzo ya se le habían pasado, pero había estado toda la velada flirteando con él.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Estaba vacío. Entraron y Harry vio que ella lo miraba expectante y esperanzada. Él tomó aire, debían de ser imaginaciones suyas, se dijo, y se aseguró de mantenerse a distancia.

Al llegar a su planta, Hermione se giró hacia él en el pasillo.

—Podrías haberme besado al menos, Harry —le reprochó—. Toda mujer tiene derecho a ser besada en un ascensor al menos una vez en la vida… sobre todo si acaba de comprometerse.

Él abrió la puerta de la suite y esperó a que ella entrara. Hermione lo hizo alegremente y lo miró sonriente.

—Que duermas bien —se despidió él entonces—. Te llamaré por la mañana.

Hermione lo miró sin dar crédito.

—¿Vas a dejarme aquí sola?

—Debo regresar a mi ático.

—¡Harry! —protestó, incapaz de ocultar su desazón. Pero era demasiado tarde, él ya estaba cerrando la puerta.

¡Aquello no podía estarle sucediendo a ella! ¡No era posible que Harry la dejara plantada!, pensó Hermione estupefacta. Pero él lo había hecho.

Parpadeó varias veces, incrédula y decepcionada. ¡Con la de veces que había soñado con ese momento!

* * *

Harry llamó al ascensor.

Había hecho lo correcto, estaba convencido. Si se hubiera quedado, habría tardado segundos en abalanzarse sobre ella y enseñarle el efecto que su constante flirteo durante toda la velada había tenido sobre él. Sobre todo si la deseaba tan ardientemente que…

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor. Harry entró y pulsó el botón de destino.

«¿Alguna vez has hecho el amor en un ascensor?», había preguntado ella. ¿Qué pregunta era ésa? Cerró los ojos y sólo los abrió de nuevo cuando el ascensor lo dejó en el aparcamiento.

* * *

Desconsolada, Hermione se quitó el precioso vestido y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Reparó en el jacuzzi y suspiró. Al menos disfrutaría de algún placer solitario, aunque no fuera del tipo que había anhelado.

Preparó el baño y se desnudó del todo.

* * *

Harry fue a sacar el mando de su coche del bolsillo pero se dio cuenta de que sólo tenía las dos llaves de la suite. Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué demonios se le había olvidado? ¿O acaso necesitaba preguntárselo?

El destino era algo divertido, se dijo mientras volvía sobre sus pasos.

* * *

Hermione no oyó a Harry entrar en la suite. De hecho, sólo advirtió su presencia cuando él se asomó al cuarto de baño y se la encontró sumergida en el jacuzzi hasta el cuello, rodeada de burbujas.

—Harry —dijo débilmente—. No sé qué he hecho pero creo que estas burbujas están algo descontroladas.

—Eso es lo que sucede cuando juegas con cosas que no entiendes —le contestó Harry con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Tenía Hermione alguna idea de lo que aquello suponía para él?

Vio que ella intentaba sentarse y la espuma se deslizó por su piel, revelando las turgentes curvas de sus senos.

—No consigo apagar el jacuzzi.

—Entonces será mejor que salgas y me dejes intentarlo.

—Sería mucho más fácil si tú te metieras —sugirió ella suavemente—. ¡Y mucho más divertido!

Harry se la quedó mirando. Hermione, aunque se ruborizó un poco, le sostuvo la mirada.

—Sabes lo que estás diciendo, ¿verdad? —inquirió él—. ¿Me estás invitando…?

Ella asintió en silencio.

—Este hotel lo tiene todo pensado, Harry. Incluso proporcionan preservativos —dijo, y se puso en pie—. Ayúdame a salir, por favor.

—Creía que querías que yo me metiera ahí contigo —le recordó él con voz ronca.

Cerró los ojos exasperado consigo mismo por su falta de autocontrol. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás. Ella estaba mirándolo con los ojos brillantes y una expresión expectante en su rostro.

—¡Harry! —susurró—. Me muero de ganas de que me hagas el amor. ¿Lo harás?

* * *

Hermione ahogó un grito cuando Harry la sacó en brazos de la bañera.

—¡Tu traje, te vas a empapar! —exclamó, antes de que él la hiciera callar.

Si a Harry no le importaba su traje, a ella tampoco, decidió, y menos cuando él la besaba así.

No debería estar haciendo aquello, se advirtió Harry. Pero en el fondo sabía que no podía evitarlo. Una estúpida y terca parte de él se negaba a rendirse y mantenía su apasionada creencia de que si conseguía mostrarle a Hermione cómo era el amor verdadero, su amor hacia ella, reconocería que era lo que buscaba, que era a él a quien amaba y no a Ron.

Hermione apenas se permitía creer lo que estaba sucediendo: Harry estaba abrazándola y besándola. Pero su cuerpo, sin tiempo para esas dudas, estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando de los sensuales placeres que él estaba proporcionándole. Aún más, estaba demandándole que concentrara toda su energía en corresponderlo.

¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo cuando era algo que deseaba tanto?

Ansiosamente lo abrazó por el cuello y apretó su cuerpo desnudo contra Harry todo lo que pudo, devolviéndole al mismo tiempo el beso con pasión. Luego, delicadamente, recorrió sus labios con la punta de la lengua, apreciando su carnosidad, su calidez… Tomó aire y el roce de sus pezones contra el cuerpo de Harry provocó un estallido de sensualidad en su interior que aumentaba con cada movimiento instintivo que hacía.

Harry siempre se había enorgullecido de su autocontrol pero porque nunca lo había sometido a una auténtica prueba, admitió en aquel momento. Todos los otros momentos de intimidad apenas rozaban la superficie de la incontrolable necesidad que sentía en aquel momento. Hermione estaba reproduciendo de forma inocente con su lengua una penetración hombre-mujer. Sus pezones duros lo quemaban, abriendo surcos de placer en su pecho, al tiempo que ella se movía. Eran misiles de asalto contra un mecanismo de defensa que hasta entonces sólo había conocido ataques con catapulta.

Incluso la erección que sus pantalones constreñían era diferente, no tanto en tamaño o intensidad, sino en algo más allá. Algo como una necesidad física y espiritual de volver al hogar, reconoció atónito.

Así que aquello era un amor físico. Aquella hambre indómita que rompería todas las barreras entre ellos hasta que estuvieran unidos como uno solo. Aquel impulso doloroso y trascendental por completarse a sí mismo a través de ella.

Hermione advirtió lo excitado que estaba él y, tras invadirla un dulce gozo, sintió el rítmico pulso de su cuerpo respondiendo.

-Tiró de la camisa de él con impaciencia, ansiosa por sentir su piel. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a hacerla esperar?

De repente, sus tórridos pensamientos se convirtieron en ruegos susurrados contra la boca de Harry mientras intentaba robarle el beso cargado de intimidad que ella ansiaba.

Al oírla, Harry sintió que el poco autocontrol que le quedaba se desvanecía. Se separó de ella ignorando su gemido de protesta y le sujetó las manos con una de las suyas mientras con la otra se desvestía impaciente.

—Espera un poco… —le dijo sin apartar su hirviente mirada de la ella.

Cuando se quitó la camisa sintió el estremecimiento de Hermione en su propio cuerpo, como una descarga eléctrica. Los pezones puntiagudos de ella se oscurecieron tentadoramente.

Hermione se estremeció de nuevo al ver que él le miraba los senos. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella cuando recorriera aquellos senos con su boca?, pensó Harry. La necesidad de experimentarlo fue tan fuerte que, sin poder contenerse, se puso de rodillas y comenzó a lamer uno y después el otro apasionadamente.

Con las manos atrapadas en su espalda y la lengua de él humedeciendo sus pezones erectos, Hermione se entregó a las olas de placer que la recorrían.

Se soltó del agarre de Harry y continuó desvistiéndolo hasta que sintió el calor de aquella piel bajo sus manos.

Un mordisco maestro en su pezón le arrancó un grito instintivo y salvaje al tiempo que ella clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de él, totalmente invadida de deseo. Podía sentirlo unificándose en su interior, como un río a punto de desbordarse y conducido al lugar donde su intensidad pondría en marcha un poderoso cataclismo.

El miedo se apoderó de ella. Tal vez estaban yendo demasiado rápido y aquello podía írseles de las manos. Como si él también lo hubiera sentido, Harry la agarró en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio.

* * *

Entre las sombras Hermione casi podía ver los latidos de aquel corazón bajo la dorada piel. Maravillada, acercó la mano y percibió su ritmo. Una intensa emoción la embargó y su cuerpo reaccionó al saber que pronto podría sentir ese ritmo intensificado dentro de su propio cuerpo.

Harry se atuvo a un último rastro de autocontrol cuando tumbaba a Hermione sobre la cama. Las cosas habían ido demasiado rápido y demasiado lejos para el viaje lento y apacible que él había planeado.

Hermione lo miró desde la cama. Estaba increíblemente cerca del orgasmo… demasiado cerca. Menos mal que había guardado un preservativo en el bolso, que se hallaba a su lado en la cama. Decidida, entreabrió las piernas sin apartar la mirada de Harry. La reacción de él, tanto en su rostro como en su entrepierna, aumentó aún más su excitación. Atrevida, se tocó el cuerpo, mordiéndose el labio inferior al sentir la íntima contracción y viendo que Harry se estremecía violentamente en respuesta.

—Ahora, Harry, por favor…

Él no pudo contenerse más y se abalanzó sobre ella, besándola tórridamente mientras sus manos la recorrían con avidez. Hermione sintió la palpitante erección de él contra su muslo y cómo sus manos la buscaron ciegamente.

Entonces, desde un lugar del que no quería bajarse nunca, oyó rasgar un plástico y sintió un frío vacío en los lugares que había ocupado él. Pero antes de que pudiera lamentarse, Harry volvió a abrazarla, a besarla y comenzó a penetrarla lo más lenta y cuidadosamente que pudo teniendo en cuenta que su cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar. Ella gimió de gozoso placer al darse cuenta de que sus fantasías iban a cumplirse con creces.

La breve sensación de presión y la repentina parada del cuerpo de Harry eran interrupciones y retrasos no deseados. Se lo demostró instintivamente, moviéndose ansiosa contra él hasta que Harry se adentró más y volvió a detenerse. Nuevamente, Hermione se abrazó a él y lo urgió a tomar todo lo que ella deseaba darle, con su cuerpo glorificándose en cada acometida.

¡Se sentía tan bien, todo era tan perfecto, con su carne abrazando la de él, sujetándola…! Una vez más, se movió para incitarlo a penetrarla más.

Entonces el orgasmo le sobrevino, una explosión de sensaciones que contenían el pulso de la vida misma. Oyó a Harry gritar exultante y la intensidad del clímax aumentó todavía más descubriéndole un universo aparte de todo lo que había conocido antes.

* * *

En brazos de Harry, y todavía temblorosa y jadeante, Hermione se sintió descender desde el paraíso que acababa de visitar hasta el indeseado mundo real.

Harry era famoso por su astucia. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que adivinara sus sentimientos hacia él? ¿Y qué sucedería cuando lo hiciera?

Ella sospechaba que ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta: sufriría el dolor y la humillación de escucharle decir que él no quería su amor y, aún peor, probablemente desaparecería de su vida. ¡No podía soportar ni siquiera imaginárselo!

¡Harry no debía enterarse de sus auténticos sentimientos hacia él!

* * *

Apoyada su barbilla en la cabeza de Hermione, Harry parpadeó furiosamente. Nadie había tocado sus emociones tan intensamente como acababa de sucederle con Hermione. Era cierto que el amor elevaba el acto sexual a otra dimensión. Se sentía maravillado, con una lección de humildad aprendida, completo como nunca y firmemente decidido a no dejar marchar nunca a Hermione.

Ella debía de haber sentido lo mismo, ¿no?

Durante toda su vida adulta, él había protegido sus emociones más profundas, pero en aquel momento sabía que debía contarle a Hermione lo que sentía, rogarle si era necesario que empezaran desde cero: como dos personas que, juntas, podían rozar la inmortalidad a través de su amor común.

Inspiró hondo y se lanzó.

—Hermione, ¿por qué…?

* * *

A ella le inundó el pánico. Estaba sucediendo lo que tanto había temido: él iba a preguntarle por qué había respondido tan apasionadamente a sus besos y caricias y luego iba a descubrir que estaba enamorada de él.

No podía permitir que eso sucediera.

—Ya sé lo que vas a decir, Harry —le cortó—. Pero estás equivocado. La única razón por la que he… hecho lo que he hecho ha sido porque no se me ocurría otra manera de convencerte, contrariamente a tus constantes acusaciones, de que no estaba reservándome para Ron.

* * *

Aquellas palabras frías y calculadas golpearon a Harry como puños y le destrozaron el corazón. Se quedó inmóvil y luego se apartó tan bruscamente de ella que fue casi como si la hubiera empujado.

—Menos mal que te acordaste de ponerte el preservativo —continuó Hermione con desenfado—. Ha sido una experiencia inolvidable, Harry, y yo estaba tan entregada que se me había olvidado.

¡Exacto!, se felicitó ella. Así él no se preguntaría porqué había respondido con tanta intensidad.

Esperó la respuesta de Harry pero él simplemente se levantó de la cama y se metió en el cuarto de baño sin decir nada, cerrando de un portazo.

* * *

Un dolor como nunca había conocido se apoderó de ella. Era tan intenso y terrible que no podía contenerlo, como si brotara de su corazón a su sangre y se instalara en todos sus poros hasta inundarla por completo.

No podía escapar de ello y nunca podría hacerlo, reconoció presa de la angustia..

* * *

Como atontada, Hermione abrió el puño y contempló el anillo en la palma de su mano. Incapaz de soportar aquel brillo desde su profundo dolor, volvió a cerrar la mano con tanta fuerza que la piedra se le clavó en la piel.

No había visto a Harry desde hacía una semana: él se había marchado del hotel después de que hicieran el amor sin decirle ni una palabra y luego ella había descubierto al llegar a la oficina que había tenido que marcharse en un viaje de negocios urgente.

Había recibido un lacónico mensaje de texto de él: «Lleva el anillo, lo digo en serio».

Y ella lo había hecho, ¡pero por el bien de Ron! Con lo cual todo el mundo en la oficina sabía ya que Harry y ella estaban comprometidos.

Por fin era viernes. Un día perfecto para dejar su trabajo, había decidido. Si no podía soportar el dolor del amor no correspondido cuando Harry no estaba cerca, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo cuando sí lo estuviera?

Las lágrimas que amenazaban con deslizarse por sus mejillas eran tan dolorosas como el diamante incrustado en su mano.

—¡Herms, aquí estás!

Ella forzó una sonrisa al ver acercarse a Ron.

—¿Qué tal está Lavender? —le preguntó.

—Bien, gracias. Los dos estamos bien. De hecho, estamos mejor que nunca —confesó él feliz—. Por fin ha aceptado que estaba equivocada respecto a ti y a mí. Va a llevarme a su casa para que conozca a su familia a finales de mes. Pero antes vamos a irnos un par de días juntos por ahí y entonces podré seguir el ejemplo de Harry y hacerle «la» pregunta. La amo locamente, Herms, pero no podría haberla aceptado si ella no comprendiera que eres mi mejor amiga.

A Hermione se le fue encogiendo el corazón cada vez más con cada frase que oía. Todo lo que Ron estaba diciendo confirmaba lo que más temía: que si Harry y ella rompían su relación en aquel momento, eso dañaría irreparablemente el romance de su mejor amigo.

Por otro lado, no tenían nada que romper. Ella no significaba nada para él.

lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Intentó contenerlas.

—¿Qué sucede, Herms? —preguntó Ron visiblemente preocupado—. ¿Hay algún problema? Creía que eras feliz.

Aquello era más de lo que sus vapuleadas emociones podían soportar. Hermione se echó a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

—Gracias, Ron. Yo me ocupo de esto —anunció Harry a sus espaldas.

Los dos se giraron sorprendidos, ya que ninguno lo había oído entrar.

—¡Hola, Harry, qué bien que estés aquí! —saludó Ron aliviado—. Os dejaré solos.

—No es necesario, Ron —señaló Harry secamente—. Lo que Hermione y yo tenemos que decirnos vamos a hacerlo en la privacidad de mi piso y no aquí en la oficina.

Él apenas la había mirado y ni siquiera se había dirigido a ella directamente, advirtió Hermione dividida entre una dulce y ardiente nostalgia, un dolor insoportable y el sufrimiento más absoluto.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento sí que la estaba mirando, o más bien taladrando con una mirada metálica mientras sostenía abierta la puerta de la oficina.

—¿Hermione? —la llamó él fríamente.

Ella se acercó a él a regañadientes, preparando por el camino su defensa verbal. Y qué mejor defensa que un buen ataque. No esperó a llegar para soltarlo.

—En realidad, esto no tiene sentido, Harry —comenzó.

Para su sorpresa, Harry se acercó a ella y la sujetó por la muñeca, fuertemente, pero al menos era contacto con él, pensó Hermione. ¿Tan vulnerable era a él?, se asustó viéndose de pronto en un pozo del que no podía escapar.

—¡Suéltame! ¿Sabes…?

Harry la hizo girarse hacia él.

Al contemplar su rostro con más detenimiento, Hermione dedujo que él debía de haber tenido una semana dura, con mucho trabajo y poco sueño.

—¿Si sé el qué? ¿Lo ardiente que eres en la cama? —la atacó—. ¿Quieres que se lo cuente a Ron? Lo que tenemos que hablar tú y yo necesita privacidad… a menos que quieras que todo el mundo conozca ciertos detalles explícitos.

Hermione se sintió mareada ante aquella amenaza.

* * *

Harry no había podido dejar de pensar en ella en toda la semana a pesar de la agitada agenda que se había organizado para no tener que acercarse a la oficina.

Pero aquella mañana, consciente de que se la encontraría, había tenido que admitir que su necesidad de verla se imponía con creces a su orgullo.

Incluso durante el viaje de regreso de madrugada había planeado cómo aprovechar el forzado compromiso para construir una auténtica intimidad entre ellos. Una intimidad que, aunque sería un purgatorio para él, le daría la oportunidad de ganarse el amor de ella.

Y entonces había entrado en la oficina, ¡en su oficina!, y se la había encontrado con Ron.

No sabía cómo contener su desgarrador dolor. Se propuso no hablar con ella ni una palabra hasta que llegaran al ático, pero nada más salir de la oficina se sorprendió rompiendo sus propias reglas.

—No me importa lo que tengas que decir al respecto, Hermione, o lo mucho que protestes —le espetó—. Nuestro compromiso sigue en marcha y así va a continuar. Y aún más, en caso necesario lo extenderemos hasta el matrimonio.

—¿En caso necesario? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Tuvimos sexo. Podrías estar embarazada.

Un hijo de Harry. Hermione sintió al tiempo un vivo deseo y un dolor punzante. De pronto tenía la boca seca. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

—Eso no es posible, usaste preservativo.

—¡Eso no garantiza nada! —le dijo él desdeñosamente.

¿Qué demonios acababa de iniciar?, se preguntó Harry. Sus propias palabras habían activado una feroz respuesta en su propio cuerpo: debía asegurarse de que su infundada amenaza se convertía en una realidad. Un hijo. El cuerpo de Hermione albergando a su hijo.

Hermione estaba ahogándose en su propio pánico.

—No. No lo conseguirás. No pienso casarme contigo, Harry. Aunque estuviera embarazada. No podría soportarlo.

* * *

Harry se quedó inmóvil al oír el tono agónico de Hermione. Apretó la mandíbula, pero ella estaba demasiado absorta en sus propios sentimientos como para percibirlo. Entonces se dirigió al ascensor privado que conducía a su apartamento, consciente de que Hermione lo seguía.

Las puertas se abrieron al instante.

—No me hagas esto, Harry —le rogó ella una vez dentro del ascensor—. No podría soportar estar casada contigo cuando te amo tanto y tú no me amas. Creo que eso me mataría.

Hubo un silencio tenso.

—¿Podrías repetir lo que acabas de decir? —preguntó él lentamente.

Hermione cerró los ojos y tomó aire profundamente.

—Ya me has oído.

—¿Que tú me amas?

—Sí —susurró ella derrotada.

—¿Y crees que yo no te amo?

Hizo detenerse el ascensor.

Hermione ahogó un grito cuando la repentina parada la lanzó contra él. O más bien hacia él, hacia sus brazos abiertos, que la rodearon mientras su boca la besaba hambrienta reclamando su posesión sobre ella.

—¡Te equivocas! —la corrigió él cuando por fin fue capaz de soltarla—. Sí que te amo. Te he amado y te amaré más profunda y apasionadamente de lo que nunca hayas podido imaginar.

—¿Que tú me amas? —preguntó ella esperanzada.

Harry gimió y la abrazó de nuevo mientras volvía a poner el ascensor en marcha.

Todavía estaba besándola cuando las puertas se abrieron.

—¿Hemos llegado a tu apartamento? —preguntó ella ensimismada.

Harry levantó la cabeza y vio la oficina delante de ellos. Obviamente, había apretado el botón de parada antes de que el ascensor se hubiera puesto en marcha.

El personal estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que no advirtió su escarceo.

—No exactamente —respondió él.

Hermione se giró.

—¡Harry, cualquiera puede vernos! —susurró ruborizándose.

—Cierto —confirmó él sin dejar de abrazarla—. Y lo que pueden ver es que eres mía.

—Nunca he amado a Ron como tú creías —le aseguró ella—. Nunca he amado a nadie como te amo a ti, Harry. Y te mentí al decirte que me había acostado contigo para demostrarte que no estaba reservándome para Ron.

Hermione se estremeció.

—Te deseo y te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi, pero tú me tratabas con tanta frialdad… — confesó.

—¿De veras? Sería por tantas duchas frías que tenía que darme —bromeó él—. ¿Qué te parece casarnos en junio?

Ella lo miró consternada.

—¿Junio? Estamos en mayo, eso significa esperar todo un año.

—Me refiero a este junio —le corrigió él suavemente haciendo cerrarse las puertas del ascensor.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Hermione.

—Al cielo pasando por mi ático —respondió él—. A menos que realmente quieras saber cómo es hacer el amor en un ascensor.

* * *

—¡Harry, es la misma suite! —exclamó Hermione con un brillo de amor y añoranza en la mirada.

Él abrió la puerta algo tembloroso de la emoción.

—Quería que celebráramos nuestro auténtico compromiso aquí, donde ya lo hicimos sin saber que compartíamos los mismos sentimientos. Ven aquí, Hermione. No puedo soportar estar apartado de ti ni un segundo.

—¿Dónde está el champán? ¿Y los canapés y las fresas bañadas en chocolate? —bromeó ella—. ¿Por qué me miras así?

Él había empezado a sonreír al recordar lo que había deseado hacer aquella noche que ella lo había atormentado tan inocentemente. Se lo explicó y Hermione se ruborizó y luego se echó a reír y le dijo al oído que le encantaría hacer lo mismo con él pero que le gustaba tanto el sabor de su piel que no querría diluirlo en champán.

—Hermione… —la previno él con un hilo de voz.

—No sé cómo voy a soportar estar tres días sin dormir a tu lado cuando vayamos a casa para la boda —comentó ella desabrochándole parcialmente la camisa y acercando los labios a su piel.

—Ya lo recuperaremos cuando estemos de luna de miel —le prometió él.

—Un mes entero los dos solos…

Hermione se estremeció de placer y luego suspiró feliz y terminó de quitarle la camisa.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

—Mirad a la novia, ¿a que está preciosa? —exclamó una niña emocionada al ver llegar al cortejo nupcial.

Hermione observó contenta la sonrisa de orgullo de su padre por ir a conducirla al altar.

Era un perfecto día de junio y el vestido de seda color marfil que su madre la había ayudado a escoger se movía suavemente bajo el cálido sol. Y a su espalda podía oír a Ron hablando seriamente con sus dos sobrinos, recordándoles lo importante que era ser la damita y el paje.

Sonrió.

Sabía que no era habitual que un hombre formara parte del cortejo nupcial pero Ron era su mejor amigo y Harry había accedido rotundamente a que lo ayudara a organizar todo.

—Si vas a ser mi «damo de honor» tendrás que vestirte de rosa —le había advertido a Ron con gravedad al proponerle el cargo.

—Por encima de mi cadáver —se había opuesto él, hasta que se había dado cuenta de que era una broma.

Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron y comenzó a sonar una música de órgano. Hermione caminó tan despacio como pudo por el pasillo del brazo de su padre, cuando en realidad lo que quería era recorrerlo corriendo.

La iglesia estaba llena de familiares y amigos, pero Hermione sólo tenía ojos para Harry. Él iba a ser su familia, su amigo, todo su mundo.

Él estaba esperándola de frente, observándola acercarse. Cuando ella llegó a su lado se miraron unos instantes en silencio, sellando íntimamente su compromiso.

Comenzó el servicio.

—Queridos amigos…

Harry era suyo.

Para siempre.

 **Fin**


End file.
